An Odd Love Story
by rubyoverhill
Summary: Have you ever fallen in love with your best friend’s sibling? This is a story in which Syaoran is Touya’s best friend. He falls in love with Touya’s sister, Sakura. But she only likes him because... : READ THE STORY
1. Chapter 1

_I REALLY would like to complete this story but for that I need every one to support me._

_I, SJ, DO NOT OWN Cardcaptor Sakura. It belongs to CLAMP. _

**Title: An Odd love story **

**Summary: **Have you ever fallen in love with your best friend's sibling? This is a story in which Syaoran is Touya's best friend. He falls in love with Touya's sister, Sakura. But she only likes him. Will Touya agree with his best friend's feelings? Will Sakura love Syaoran the way he loves her?

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Suspense

**Ages: (At the beginning chapters) **Sakura: 11 Syaoran: 16 --- **(Most part of story)** Sakura: 18 Syaoran: 23

**(Right now) **Sakura: 11 Syaoran: 16

**Dedication: **This fiction is dedicated to all my best friends!!!

**Chapter 1: **

_**---Syaoran's POV---**_

Beeeeeeeeeep

Click

'First day at school, and I'm going to be late!!'

I started to get my uniform that consisted of a white shirt along with navy blue denims with an obligatory navy blue jacket with school symbol on its right side.

I'm Syaoran Li – future leader of Li clan. Li clan is one of the most powerful, ancient and richest clans in the world. It's actually rumored to be one of those clans that raise true leaders due to severe and strict training from the elders. It's true that the training these bearded / droopy-eyed guys it ruthless and austere. Right now, my dad, Xing Li is the dynamic leader of the clan. I guess he is my role model. He taught me everything: business, stocks, sword fighting, martial arts, everything and anything I would ask him to teach me, he would. He is one of those quiet ones, like me I guess. My sisters (ya I have 4 annoying sisters) say that I look exactly like him; the same untidy brown hair, the same amber eyes, the same forward attitude. When I was small, I used to follow him around everywhere, asking him annoying questions. I want to be so much like him because I have to take his position later on when the elders think I'm fully prepared for it

Basically I'm from Hong Kong. As a part of the preparations, I was sent to Tomoeda in Japan, a hostile atmosphere where I know nobody, with my butler Wei. Ridiculous, isn't? Yes, indeed. Here I was given an apartment; I had to work part-time for my survival along with Wei's. I was enrolled in Tomoeda East Academy to 11th grade.

I was half way to school when I noticed it was 7:40! I only have 19 minutes to get to school. I was just glad that I went to the school yesterday to check the atmosphere; at least I know the way to school. I was in my tandem, due to intense training, my speed was pretty good. I raced my bike through the quiet yet peaceful streets of Tomoeda.

I had already visited some places like King Penguin Park, the shopping center, Maki's store called _Twin Bells_, the library, the movie theater, and the arcade, since I came here last week. I was actually interested in this small town. It was really tiny compared to Hong Kong, but for some strange reason, it seemed to hold more surprises. Especially the cherry blossom trees. It was weird for me to see these pink trees everywhere. In Hong Kong, it's really a big city. Mostly it's all big building that I see except for sporadic park here and there. I had to admit I don't see these trees often.

I was riding at top speed, plus I was day-dreaming when I heard someone screaming, "Look out." And I did look out. But only in time to glimpse the flash of a small girl shooting like a popped cork into my path before I find myself sprawled across the road along with her — and feeling really stupid for knocking down a girl who was in her roller skates.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry…. Are you alright?" I enquired while getting up. 'Damn it! Nice start!'

"Yup," She just stood up swiftly and smiled at me. She was wearing the girl's uniform of my present Academy since I could see the school emblem on her shirt too. She seems cheerful, I could say that easily. She had shoulder length auburn brown hair with her some bangs left loose onto her face which made her pretty for her age. Her eyes were a rich color of green, my favorite color, more like emerald-green. Her face showed hints of toughness and attitude, yet her eyes showed fondness and innocence.

"Sorry again, I didn't mean… to hit you," I smiled back.

"It's okay, oniichan," She replied. I was surprised at her calling me 'oniichan'. I was already having four sisters, and I don't want another one to bother me about.

"Oniichan? No need of formalities, kiddo. Call me Syaoran, Okay?"

She nodded and smiled, "Call me Sakura."

"Sakura… nice name for a nice girl. You are also from Tomoeda East Academy, isn't it? Come on then, we are gonna be late."

"Yeah," She started skating and I was racing along with her.

"Pretty good speed," I complimented, since she was copping up with my speed. "In which grade are you in?"

"Sixth grade; and you, oniichan? Sorry Syaoran-chan"

I grinned and replied, "11th grade."

"My brother's also in 11th grade. He is good at everything. You may know him."

"May be not, kiddo. You see I'm kinda new here."

We halted as we reached the academy. I stopped short and my eyes widened at seeing the school building again. It was incredibly huge.

"Bye then, Sakura," I gave her a bye.

"Bye Syaoran-chan, see ya later."

'Nice girl, why can't all girls be like that?'

She left into another building since each section has its own buildings – Kindergarten section, Elementary section, Junior High section and Senior High section. I entered the main building, as I had to report in staff section that morning.

_**---At classroom---**_

I took a deep breath and prepared to open the door once again. I wasn't ready to do this. It was my first time changing schools. Right now, I was away from my home, my dad, my family, my friends and everyone I knew. I badly wanted to make some good friendship, because I was in an aloof atmosphere. _"Make some good friends, son that will help you to undergo any situation there. But be wise in making them," _that's what my father advised me to do.

Finally I turned the knob thinking his words and opened the door. The class and the teacher turned to look at me. She raised an eyebrow as the students stared shocked. I handed my teacher, Ms. Tsuling, my slip and bowed waiting for her to give the okay for me to take a seat. My eyes scanned the class as I waited.

"Please introduce yourself and tell us a few things about you," Ms. Tsuling told me. I nodded, took a deep breath and replied,

"My name is Syaoran Li. I'm totally new here as I'm from Hong Kong.," I finished shortly as I felt almost all the girls drooling at me. I totally ignored them, because girls were not something I was interested right now. Ms. Tsuling smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Mr. Li, now please take a seat next to Kinomoto. Kinomoto please raise your hand so Li here knows where to go," she instructed. I noticed Kinomoto, a handsome black-haired guy with sharp brown eyes raising his hand as he was frowning hard. I sighed once again and walked over to my seat. Touya glared at me. I just ignored it. I had grown immune to all glares at Hong Kong.

_**----When bell rang for lunch---**_

The whole class got up and raced for the door. I took my time deciding I wasn't in any rush. A tall, silver-haired guy with glasses covering his grey eyes, who was sitting ahead of Kinomoto came near my desk and asked, "So Li, why did you move here?"

I had prepared myself for this question as I was damn sure to receive this one sooner or later. Since my true identity and intentions were not to be mentioned, I decided my answered would be this,

"As a part of expanding our family business," I answered. It wasn't technically a lie, as my clan was planning to expand our business to Japan. I was also sent here to study the trends in Japan.

Kinomoto looked like he didn't believe it, as he was listening to our talk. Anyway this guy seemed to buy it. I knew what was coming.

"Well I'm Yukito Tsukishiro. This is Touya Kinomoto. Why don't we show you around the school and maybe later show you around town," He offered.

"No it's fine really." I replied as I saw Kinomoto raising his eyebrows at his friend's offer.

"Are you backing out because of Touya? Don't bother him, okay? He takes his time to form new friendship," he replied. "Isn't it so, Touya?"

Touya kept quiet at his remark. "Okay then," I said.

Not bad for first day, both Touya and Yukito were pretty decent guys. Kinda guys I would like to hang out with. Its always true that, _"Birds of same feathers flock together." _Both Touya and Yukito were best friends since elementary, and they didn't have any other best friends – Strange! May be because they were two guys with some strange attitude. But I really liked their attitude, as it was similar to mine. Touya kept quiet most of time. Yukito was the one talking to me about all the stuffs about school and about Tomoeda.

We walked down the hall. Yukito told me that they were desperately in need of basketball player as their last year captain, Shin, left. He was the captain of the Crazy. He was amazingly good at basketball, turned the game around for the team. But he had gone, and all they needed now was for a new player to cross their path. A guy who was smart, intelligent, hot, and excellent at the ball game. That was what they needed. He asked me whether I was good at basketball. As I was not bad in games, he insisted me on joining the basketball practice section after school. I agreed.

_**---Practice Session--- **_

Touya's feet shuffled down the corridor, quickly glancing at the clock. 4:30pm, he smiled as he realized he had half an hour of basketball before going home.

"Good afternoon, guys!" He shouted as he entered the gym. Replies came shooting back at him. In front of him were some great basketball players along with Yukito.

"Let's get this game started!"

10 minutes into the game, they were really getting into it - but a whistle cut them off.

"Kinomoto, over now!"

Touya ran over to the door where our coach was standing. He was not a man who gets in bad mood!

"Hello coach"

"Kinomoto, meet Syaoran Li, new to the school, and I hear, he is good at basketball"

"I know him, coach," He smiled at me for the first time. He shook hands with me; strange to me as I was almost with him and Yukito the entire time, he didn't even bother to talk to me.

"Let's see what you got then?"

"Sure."

We walked into the hall, and Touya winked at them. Yukito threw the ball to me, which I caught with ease. Dribbling casually up to the hoop, I took a shot and watched as the ball glided through the hoop. All the guys clapped as I took an elegant bow, all started laughing. All on the team looked around at each other, all thinking the same thing – new Shin. I could see the smile in Touya's face. He approached me and said,

"Hey Gaki, it was impressing."

Yukito winked at me.

I just knew our friendship was about to start.

~~~***~~~

_A/N: If you guys like my story, please support me by reviewing my story. REVIEW please._


	2. Chapter 2

_I REALLY would like to complete this story but for that I need every one to support me._

_I, SJ, DO NOT OWN Cardcaptor Sakura. It belongs to CLAMP. _

**Title: An Odd love story **

**Summary: **Have you ever fallen in love with your best friend's sibling? This is a story in which Syaoran is Touya's best friend. He falls in love with Touya's sister, Sakura. But she only likes him. Will Touya agree with his best friend's feelings? Will Sakura love Syaoran the way he loves her?

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Suspense

**Ages: (Right now) **Sakura: 11 Syaoran: 16

**Dedication: **This fiction is dedicated to all my best friends!!!

**Chapter 2:**

_**--- A week later ---**_

_**--- Sakura's POV ---**_

"Sakura? Sakura, get up." My eyes fluttered open at the resolute hitting on the door. "Come on, you are going to be late. Wake up."

"I'm up, I'm up," I answered grouchily. "Quit banging on the door, please."

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't insist on locking it."

I didn't bother to reply and rubbed my eyes sleepily. Of course I had to lock my door. Otherwise there was no way to keep out my protective brother checking in to know what I was busy with.

"I'm not going to call you again. Wake up, okay? Or else you will be late," Dad continued out in the hallway.

I could hear his footsteps thudding down the stairs. I groaned and stomped down the hall, to the bathroom.

"Hey short stuff, would you like to help me? Not much just help me arrange my assignment papers. I have to make the breakfast," my brother ordered me, without waiting for a reply he clunked down the stairs to my dad.

"I'm not short."

'Calling me, short stuff and expecting me to help?' I made a face as I scrubbed my scalp with shampoo. 'He can be rude sometimes. I shouldn't help him when he calling me short stuff. Maybe if I dress and eat fast enough; I could slip out the door before he'd have a chance to ask me again.'

With that thought in mind, I hurriedly finished showering and almost ran back to my room to dress. I hurried through my breakfast trying to escape, before he would call me something that irritates me. Taking a gulp of juice, I said, "Thanks Oniichan that was delicious. I'm off to class, Dad."

"Bye, Sakura. Have a nice day," my dad wished me. I gave him a good-bye kiss.

"Wait just a minute. There's no need to rush as you are early right now. Help me and we can go together, monster."

"Stop that Oniichan, I'm not a monster. I have to go now, I have to see someone."

I hurried out of house, trying to avoid eye contact and rushed out with my skates. I wasn't lying to my dear brother because it was true - I had to see someone. Syaoran-chan. Ever since our first encounter, it has become our routine to bump into each other every morning. He has become such a good friend of mine. Telling me about his sisters, his place and how different Tomoeda is from Hong Kong. He was cool and great person to talk with.

'Don't talk to strangers.' Isn't that what Oniichan told me. I grinned remembering that little piece of advice. If he comes to know that his beloved sister is talking to a stranger each morning, Syaoran chan would have a terrible time in my brother's hand.

"Hurry up, Sakura, you're going to make me late." He shouted as I neared Penguin Park. I glared at him and said,

"Aren't we early?"

"I have been waiting for you for 5 minutes. If you're not here in the next five minutes, I would have left without you." I just stuck my tongue out.

"You know it was not my fault, Oniichan was bothering me about helping him out."

"Did you help him out?" He inquired.

"Not really. He was calling me monster," putting a sad face. He chuckled at my excuse.

The cherry trees were everywhere on this road. They'd been planted in rows lining the sidewalks, and were frothing with beautiful pink petals. With delight, I told him everything about my Oniichan – how strong, athletic and protective he is and how he annoys me, expect his name. Syaoran chan eagerly listened to my talks.

It wasn't a long ride, and soon we spotted our school rooftops over the houses. We were plodding across the driveway when a loud bellow slashed through my thoughts. Someone showing off on their car wasn't paying attention, and was headed right for the girl in front of us. Syaoran reached forward and yanked her out of his path, pulling her back towards him.

She yelped with surprise, then straightened and turned around, her chest heaving.

"I didn't even see him coming… Thank you so much."

"Are okay?"

He flicked a disinterested gaze over her; she seemed fine. She was giving him 'that look', and I saw her smile blossom.

"I'm fine, hero." She grinned and continued, "You saved my life. Thank you again. I haven't seen you before. So new out here?"

"Yeah. Bye then," Syaoran-chan turned away and pulled my hand forcing me to go with him, and ignoring her.

"My name's -" Her voice was lost in the noise of other vehicles.

"What an annoying girl! Hope I don't see her around," he screamed at me, it was then he noticed that I was shocked and scared at that event.

"Hey Sakura, are you alright? You seem scared? It's okay, buddy. Are you alright?" He said in a worried tone.

I nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Ya, and that was a nice save." He smiled at me. It was then I came to my senses. I was totally impressed by Syaoran's quick reactions.

I had a funny feeling that someone else watching us. A guy about Syaoran-chan's age was standing nearby, glaring at us. He crossed his brawny arms and scowled. 'If oniichan was there, he would be dead piece by now.' I thought.

As we reached our school, we said good bye and departed to our sections.

_**---Syaoran's POV---**_

Morning classes crawled by, and finally it was time for lunch. I inhaled the peaceful air gratefully as I stooped on a picnic table bench and opened up the box Wei had packed.

"Alone?" someone inquired, and I looked up to see the brunette from this morning sliding into the seat across from me. She dimpled flirtatiously and leaned forward.

"Not likely, my friends will come now," I said stiffly, and concentrated on eating.

"I didn't get a chance to introduce myself this morning. My name's Ayumi Yin. You can call me Umi."

She paused, waiting for my name, while I ignored her. After a moment's silence, she asked.

"Can I know your name?"

"Li." I didn't bother to give her my first name. Instead she giggled.

"Umi and Li, our names match."

I stared at my food, ignoring her, and finally she gave up.

"Well, welcome to Tomoeda, hero. I'll see you around." She winked and got up. Yukito and Touya had been standing a few paces away with raised eyebrows, and as soon as she left, they hurried to fill her spot. Yukito gave a short whistle while Touya seems worried, and said,

"Li, do you want to die?"

"No, why?"

"What were you talking to her for?" enquired Yukito.

"I wasn't. She was talking to me."

"Believe me, he won't see the difference." Yukito said grinning.

"Who?"

"Daisuki, the bully in our class. Don't you know that Ayumi, beauty queen of Tomoeda East Academy, is his girlfriend?"

I chuckled, "Wow."

"Laughing. That's very heroic, Li. I admire you but Daisuki is a pain," Touya said patting me.

"I'm not interested in her. She isn't my type. I don't care whether she is somebody's or not."

"What's your type?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it. Isn't it too early to think about my type?"

Both Touya and Yukito were impressed but at the same time confused.

I finished my lunch and tossed it in the trash can. "Have to go to library. Catch with you guys later."

I could feel Touya's gaze on me as I shouldered my bag. He said, "Are you free this Saturday's evening?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to have dinner with my family? Yukito will be there too. My dad is eager to see you when I told him about you. Wanna come?"

"I would love to come. Thanks", I smiled at him.

_**--- Sakura's POV---**_

_**--- At dinner ---**_

I and my Oniichan were almost done with our dinner when our dad returned later that evening.

"Hey Dad." I squealed.

"How were your classes, Sakura?"

"Boring as usual"

"Poor brains I guess, monster. Hi dad."

I rolled my eyes as I set out the plates, "Daddy, tell him to stop."

"Touya, stop teasing your sister."

I banged the main dish down in the center of the table and Touya winced a little, and asked,

"Are you hungry, Sakura-san?"

"Yes as you are!" It was my turn to make piss off. We sat down for dinner, and dad started telling us about how his day was. When he finished, I informed them about my morning incidence.

"When I was walking across the driveway when some lousy driver wasn't paying attention in his driving, and was headed right for the girl in front of me. I got scared and I was totally helpless. So was the girl. A guy smart enough reached forward and pushed her out of the path. It was really amazing."

"Yes. Indeed impressive too."

My oniichan looked at me suspiciously and said, "What were you doing with him?"

"Oniichan, I was not with him. I just saw this, that's all," I panicked. 'O god, great, again with his suspicious theories.'

"Your voice changed now! Are you telling lies to me? You know you are not good at telling lies."

Nervously I said to my dad, "Tell him to stop. He is irritating me with his protective guesses."

"Come on, son. Leave it. So are your friends coming to dinner this Saturday?"

"I invited Tomoyo; she will be over here for the sleepover," I was relieved for the topic change. I gave him a 'thank you' look.

"My friends will be coming too for dinner."

"Your friends?" I questioned him. "You only have one friend, isn't it?"

"There is a new guy," he smiled. "I'm not bad at making new friends unlike a monster sitting in front of me."

"I'M NOT A MONSTER. DAD GROUND HIM FOR CALLING ME THAT."

"Sometimes I have to agree with him," my dad grinned.

"You guys are really rude." Dad and my damn brother gave me a group hug.

Ya – my damn brother – Touya Kinomoto.

~~~***~~~

_A/N: If you guys like my story, please support me by reviewing my story. REVIEW please. Special thanks to '_AN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura'.


	3. Chapter 3

_I REALLY would like to complete this story but for that I need every one to support me._

_I, SJ, DO NOT OWN Cardcaptor Sakura. It belongs to CLAMP._

**Title:** An Odd love story

**Summary:** Have you ever fallen in love with your best friend's sibling? This is a story in which Syaoran is Touya's best friend. He falls in love with Touya's sister, Sakura. But she only likes him. Will Touya agree with his best friend's feelings? Will Sakura love Syaoran the way he loves her?

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Suspense

**Ages:** (Right now) Sakura: 11 Syaoran: 16

**Dedication:** This fiction is dedicated to all my best friends!!!

**Chapter 3:**

**_--- Yukito's POV ---_**

**_--- That Saturday Syaoran's apartment ---_**

Wei was making sandwich when I rang the doorbell. He looked at his creation with a bit of longing, and went to answer the door.

He opened it and was surprised to see me "Hey, Yukito-kun, came to see Master Li?"

I shrugged. "Actually came to pick him up. We were supposed to go to Touya's house for dinner. Did he say anything?"

Wei shook his head.

"Master Li, didn't say anything. I will inform him about your arrival. "

"Oh." I hesitated before I asked, "Where is Syaoran anyway? You don't have to, I will get him."

"He's still in the training room – the one besides the kitchen."

"What is he doing in there?"

"Training with the punching bag."

"He's what?"

"He's been taking kick boxing classes."

"Really?"

"Well, all Li's should be capable to fight back without any failure, that has been his family principle, so ever since 5, he was into all kinds of martial arts and stuffs like this."

One of my eyebrows curved. "Cool!"

"He catches on real fast and shows no mercy."

I held back my laugh. "I didn't think he had it in him. But then again," he smiled, "He's too quite for such stuffs."

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Wei continued, "Don't waste your time, Yukito-kun. Forgot about the dinner?"

I nodded and walked over to the door and opened it. The music blared with the chorus. His back was toward me, so he didn't know I had entered. I was going to say something, so he'd know I was there, but I was totally caught off guard at what I saw.

He moved with a certainty and strength that surprised me. His punches were sound and his kicks were solid. And yet he delivered each punch and kick with such grace that I had never seen anything so exquisite and powerful at the same time.

He had an intense expression on his face which I found incredibly provocative. He looked like he could break someone in half.

I had always thought Syaoran as kind, smart, and yet shy at times, not this aggressive.

The music faded and I took that moment to clear my throat and make my presence known. He looked up and saw me standing in the door. "Yukito?"

"Sorry. Wei told you were in here." I shoved my hands in my pockets.

"What are you doing here? Crap. We were supposed to go Touya's home. Sorry, I forgot."

"Oh, yeah. Now get ready, I will be with Wei. By-the-way that was an impressive show."

"Whatever."

_**--- Syaoran's POV ---**_

The Kinomotos lived near King Penguin Park while I lived near Green Lake. Both were equidistant from the Academy, anyway I had to pass King Penguin Park each day since it was 'our' meeting point. Unlike always, Yukito was preoccupied with something, so I initiated,

"Why are you being silent?"

"Was thinking about you," he joked.

"Why?"

"Now, I can get in trouble without worrying about my safety. You will be there to help me out along with Touya." He teased me.

"Leave that topic."

"Why? You were really amazing. Just like Touya."

"Touya?"

"Yeah. He is also damn good with all kinds of martial stuffs."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He pledged to protect his sister. That's why he is into martial stuffs."

"His sister? I didn't know that he has a sister. And why is he that protective about his sister?"

"Touya has always been like that. He is more like a parent to her. His mother died when his sister was 3, so he ended up baby-sitting and taking care of her all the time."

"What about his dad? Doesn't he help out?"

"I didn't mean it like that, Syaoran. His dad is a famous archeologist -cum- he is a college professor. He's busy most of time, so Touya ended up taking care of her. "

"I see. I didn't know Touya had such a side in him," I chuckled and continued, "Some people are so unpredictable."

The Kinomotos' home was a two storey house with tan exterior and with marigold cascaded over the small balcony. It had been remodeled with modern amenities but it also restored the historical details of the home. It was not at all huge like my houses and bungalows. Yet it was really trim and a warming atmosphere came from the house. I could just say that Kinomotos were a happy family even looking at the house.

Yukito was a frequent visitor of the Kinomotos. I was really anxious to meet Touya's dad. I entered the house along with Yukito and he introduced me to Touya's dad. Touya joined us from the kitchen, and told him about me, my family and my homeland to his dad. His dad was really unlike him – rather a jolly type. He already made me home telling me about his work and asking whether Touya was naughty at school. 'Touya? Naughty?' was my first thought. 'This guy is his dad? How strange?' I couldn't control my chuckles. Touya was totally ignoring his dad's commands and questions.

We gathered in the kitchen, Yukito was already helping Touya's dad with fried rice and Touya was busy with the dessert. Touya and his dad were against the idea of me helping them out because it was my very first visit. I ended up looking at the photographs of a beautiful young lady which filled every nook and corner of house. I was staring at the pictures, when Touya's dad asked me,

"Liked the photographs?"

"Yeah, and who's the woman in it? Touya's mom?"

"Yeah, his mother, Nadeshiko," He was silent for a minute, and continued with a smile, "She was a model."

I nodded. 'She seems awfully familiar. But where?'

My thought was interrupted by Touya's shouting, "Hey monster, come out, dinner is ready. Don't forget to bring Tomoyo, big-stomach." I was a little surprised at the dinner summon to his sister. 'Strange guy.'

The dining table was already set, and we were seated. When Touya again yelled, "Monster, can you come down?"

I enquired, "Why calling your sister 'monster'?"

"Want to know why? Just listen to her now."

"I AM NOT A MONSTER, ONIICHAN."

I could hear her footsteps thudding down the stairs like a monster at her full wrath. I said, "Now, I know why."

I was totally surprised to see a small yet beautiful young lady, smiling with her amethyst eyes gazed down at us, a smile tilting up on a pale face. Her hair that matched her eye color swirled around a kind face.

"So this is your sister?" I questioned Touya, "Isn't she too innocent to make those scary screams?" Yukito chuckled as I was trying to control my titters.

She answered, "My name is Daidouji. Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura's friend." She introduced herself to me. 'Sakura?'

"Where is that monster?" Touya queried.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT A MONSTER," Finally she appeared in front of me.

"Sakura?" I asked involuntarily._ 'Touya's sister?'_

~~~***~~~

_A/N: If you guys like my story, please support me by reviewing . REVIEW please. This was kinda short chapter. It's just because I LOVE SUSPENSES. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_I REALLY would like to complete this story but for that I need every one to support me._

_I, SJ, DO NOT OWN Cardcaptor Sakura. It belongs to CLAMP._

**Title:** An Odd love story

**Summary: **Have you ever fallen in love with your best friend's sibling? This is a story in which Syaoran is Touya's best friend. He falls in love with Touya's sister, Sakura. But she only likes him. Will Touya agree with his best friend's feelings? Will Sakura love Syaoran the way he loves her?

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Suspense

**Ages: **(Right now) Sakura: 11 Syaoran: 16

**Dedication:** This fiction is dedicated to all my best friends!!!

**Chapter 4:**

_**---Sakura's POV---**_

"I AM NOT A MONSTER, ONIICHAN."

My footsteps were thudding down the stairs as I wanted my Oniichan to fell my wrath. 'Sometimes he annoys me like hell. Annoying Baka.'

I sent Tomoyo, my best friend ahead of me so that I could escape from my dad's lecture to be early for food especially when guests are present. 'Guests? How can Yukito-chan and Tomoyo would be guests? Silly Dad, they are always at home like one of us. But didn't Oniichan said about bringing his new friend to home? Ah, the new one will be like Yukito-chan too - today he may be a guest but later on, he would like one of us. So it's okay if I show my punctuality right from the beginning.' I reasoned with myself. 'Right Sakura, you are a genius.'

I could hear Tomoyo introducing herself to Oniichan's new friend.

"My name is Daidouji. Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura's friend."

"Where is that monster?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT A MONSTER," I went to my oniichan and brought my foot down hard on his, and I grunted. "There. That was better." I grinned and faced to greet Oniichan's new friend.

"Sakura?" he said.

"Syaoran-chan?" I said robotically. 'Oniichan's friend?'

A prickly feeling made me look around, and I saw that every one was waiting eagerly for our next response. 'I have to be careful with words or else Touya-chan will bury him right now.'

"How do you know him, Sakura?" Oniichan asked me with his protective voice 'Sakura? Calling me by my name? Now I'm in trouble.' My heart thudded a little more loudly in my chest. 'What lie should I say? Even if I say a lie, he is like a lie-detector. Damn. '

"Do you remember me telling about a guy…"

"Which one?" Touya-chan enquired kind of losing his temper.

"About the guy in the driveway, who saved a girl from the lousy driver?"

"Yeah," said in his suspicious tone.

"It was Syaoran-chan who saved that girl. Understood dumbo?" I said with a smile. 'He he… I fooled my genius brother.'

To play along with me, I winked at Syaoran-chan who did not understand anything that was happening. But this was a usual encounter to Tomoyo, Yukito-chan and Dad. Sometimes my Oniichan can really be protective that annoys me badly.

"But how do you know his name? Do you go and ask every stranger out there his name? Nor does it explain how he knows your name?" He questioned me.

'He is not that dumb as I thought.' Unintentionally I said, "The girl he saved was me."

I'm in deep trouble. At least Syaoran-chan will not lose a friend. 'Damn! To protect a lie, we have to say so many lies which get you in deeper dilemma.'

There was a huge shock on Syaoran's face. But he knew that he had to play along me, so he kept silence. Oniichan looked like he didn't believe it, but he kept silence, disapproving my explanations. Anyway my dad believed me,

"Thank you Syaoran-kun. I don't know what would happen if you hadn't saved her." He looked at me and said, "You are always sloppy in your skates. If I find you in any more situations like this, your skating will be prohibited. And why didn't you say that it happened to you?"

"I was scared. Sorry Daddy."

Touya was confused, and he was in intense thinking during the rest of evening. During dinner, dad entertained us with the interesting trivia facts about his archeological experiments and theories. Whenever there was a lull in their conversation, there was no awkwardness. Yukito-chan was really good at small talk.

After we finished dinner, all moved into the family room. Yukito-chan had to go to part time work at that point and we all noted how reluctant he was to leave. When Touya-chan followed him outside to say goodbye, I caught Touya-chan giving Syaoran one of his best glares.

We took out Scrabble by the time he got back to the family room. I actually enjoyed the game and was eager to play. As we played, our conversation was mainly centered on Syaoran.

We learned more about Syaoran's family and his hobbies, and each of us was properly introduced to him. My dad asked him,

"So, you are next heir to Li-clan?"

I tried to focus my attention on my tiles, but not really looking at the letters. I was scared of Oniichan getting suspicious. He really doesn't need any reasons for his silly suspicions.

"Yeah. Right now, my dad, Xing Li is the leader of the clan. He is good at everything – business, stocks, sword fighting, martial arts, everything and anything," Syaoran said that with a glow in his eyes. We could see clearly that his dad was his role model and he misses him more than anything.

Touya-chan looked up from his tiles and asked, "You do miss him, don't you?"

He sighed and nodded.

I hesitated before I said, "Then why are you here?"

"Damn training," he said and forced us a smile. "Survival training," he murmured.

There was a tense silence. Then Touya-chan said, "I think I'm going to have to throw in the towel. All I've got left are X, Q, and L."

I said, "Let's watch a movie!" I bounded over to the entertainment system and opened up the hutch that concealed their DVD collection.

_**--- Syaoran's POV---**_

I was glad with Sakura's suggestion as I was not in a mood to play after that chat. I stepped out of the family room and took out my cell phone from my back pocket. I had one text message from Wei.

I opened Wei's message.

Master Li, when will you be back? There was a call from your sister.

I sent him a text back.

In ten minutes.

'It will be Sheifa, always aggravating me.' I laughed to myself. 'Touya reminds me of Sheifa.'

Everyone was seated to watch the movie, and they were waiting for me. I announced them to carry on with the movie, as I had to return to my apartment. I moved out as I received byes from Sakura and Tomoyo, and Touya's dad invited me home for another time. Touya tagged along to outside, I feel the friction between us was increasing. As we reached outdoor, he begun with a smirk,

"I could sense what Sakura narrated to us during dinner was a complete lie, especially the part – you saving her. Isn't it true?"

"Actually Touya, I could explain."

"Answer my question, yes or no?"

I dithered at first, but replied, "Yes, it was a lie. But how did you know?"

His lips curved into a small smile, and said, "She is not that clumsy when it comes to skating. It's one thing she is really good at."

"I have to agree with you, she is damn good and careful when it comes to skating."

"Did I ask your opinion?" He asked in a serious tone.

I got a bit worried as I know how protective boys act. Sometimes I too get damn protective about my sisters, and when I'm protective about them – I just don't think before act. In a worried tone, I said,

"Sorry, it was a spontaneous statement. I didn't know that Sakura was your sister. She used to tell me about her oniichan, I never thought it was you."

"For how long have you known her?"

"From the first day of school. I accidentally clashed with her," I could see fumes coming out of his ears, so I added, "No harm done, I promise."

"So how many times have to meet her?"

"Actually everyday, we go to school together."

He was in some kind of thought. I continued, "She's a good girl. She talks a lot about her school stuffs like friends, teachers, cheerleading and almost all the stuffs. I know a lot about you and your dad from her."

He glanced with a raised brow and said, "I trust you."

"Really?"

"Yet, I will leave you unharmed under one condition."

I got a bit suspicious about his condition, but I was ready for any condition for his friendship, "What condition?"

"You should escort her everyday to school. My dad never allowed me to escort her since she was 10. He told me that I was pampering her, and not allowing her to grow up. But you see I am always worried about her safety. So why don't you help me with it and become her third brother?"

"Third brother?"

"Yeah – after me and Yukito."

"Okay fine, I harmonize with your condition."

Touya smiled at me and said with a thumps up, "Friends?"

"Yeah," I returned him a thumps up. As I moved out to the roadside, he said, "Wait."

"What?"

"When it comes to Sakura, I forget the most important matters." He beamed and continued, "Would you like to join in the school football team too? The season is coming up and some of our best players are in injuries. Do you mind helping out?"

"Helping out again?" I grinned as Touya nodded.

"Fine with me."

"I knew I could count on you." He paused and declared, "Always."

_'I'm liking this guy more and more.'_

~~~***~~~

_A/N: If you guys like my story, please support me by reviewing . REVIEW please. Belated Valentine Day's Wishes._


	5. Chapter 5

_I REALLY would like to complete this story but for that I need every one to support me._

_I, SJ, DO NOT OWN Cardcaptor Sakura. It belongs to CLAMP._

**Title:** An Odd love story

**Summary:** Have you ever fallen in love with your best friend's sibling? This is a story in which Syaoran is Touya's best friend. He falls in love with Touya's sister, Sakura. But she only likes himl. Will Touya agree with his best friend's feelings? Will Sakura love Syaoran the way he loves her?

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Suspense

**Ages:** (Right now) Sakura: 11 Syaoran: 16

**Dedication:** This fiction is dedicated to all my best friends!!!

**Chapter 5:**

_**---Days later---**_

**_---Syaoran's POV--_-**

"So, fundamentally, you have to memorize the formula."

"It is more complicated than that, Yukito. Rocket propulsion is like the behaviour of an inflated balloon when released with its neck open. If the neck is closed, there is a state of balance inside the balloon with equal pressure on all points. When the neck is opened, the pressure on the surface opposite to the neck is now unbalanced and the balloon is forced to move in the opposite direction to that of the escaping air."

"But when that happens, you use the formula."

"Well… yes."

"Oh, silly me! I knew that physics teacher was confusing me for no reason."

"On the exam, you're going to need to know why these equations are used. Trust me."

"Hmm, the exam isn't for another week. No need to worry till then. So scared about today's match?"

I halted briefly, and then stepped to the side, just in time to avoid Yin. She banged her head into the locker, as she'd meant to stumble into me.

"Ouch! How clumsy of me. I almost crashed right into you, Syao."

'Syao?' Yukito was grinning to red. She recovered nicely and leaned against the lockers, arching her back and smiling.

"Lucky miss," Yukito agreed, with his devilish smile.

"Syao, I've invited you over to my house twice to tutor me on my physics. I have never asked any guys to do me favour. They do it for me before I could even ask them. What's it going to take?"

"WONDER, by the way my name is Li to you," I said shortly, and banged my locker shut, almost catching her hair. She whined and flinched, but it didn't scare her off. The more I brushed her off, the more trickery she seemed to become, until she was practically shadowing me in the halls. I got the impression that she wasn't used to guys rejecting her.

"I heard you're playing in the game tonight. Did you know I'm on the cheerleader squad? I'll be applauding for you."

"I don't need it." I turned on my heel and began walking down the hall. Fortunately she chose not to follow as she leaned back against my locker and watching me go.

"I'm impressed, Li," said Yukito

"Impressed of what?" asked Touya, coming out of nowhere.

"Yin has been flirting with him for couple of weeks. It's seems that he is having the skin of hippopotamus. No change in his attitude towards her. Most guys would have given in on the second day. You're missing your chance, man."

"Terrific, Yukito. Are you trying to plot him with her?" asked Touya.

"Nope! Personally I don't like her. It's just that I haven't seen a good fight for sometime."

"Jerk," I grunted. "You are polluting my mind; right now I've got to think about the strategies for tonight's game."

"Nervous?"

"No, not really." I pushed aside the door to math class and we entered.

_**---Before the match---**_

"I'm sitting on the front, so I can watch the senior high cheerleaders."

"That's fine." Touya said, I saw Sakura down on the front seat of the bleachers and putting our bags at her feet. "Just please don't go running off. There are a lot of people here, and you could get lost. Just sit right there, and watch the cheerleaders like a good girl."

"Oniichan! Baka! Try not to score goal for the other team!"

"Why accusing me with stuffs that you do?" snapped Touya.

"Baka! Let you have the worst match ever! Good luck Syaoran-chan! Play fairly."

"Shh. Don't shout like that. You both are embarrassing me," I remained them. She blushed as a few people looked our way.

Touya said, "By the way, please don't cheer for me when I'm on the field. It'll distract me."

"Who told you that I will be cheering for you? I'm here to cheer for Syaoran and Yukito."

"Thanks Sakura, I have to go now. Have fun." Quickly I backed away from Sakura and went to join the team. The last thing I wanted was her good luck when she was giving Touya curses. If I stayed with two siblings, I would be killed by Touya for sure. She looked a little disappointed, but she perked up again when the squad filed out from the school waving their pom-poms and batons.

I chuckled and began to stretch. Both teams went through their customary warm-ups, and then the coaches shook hands. The first string players, which did not include me, knotted out to fill their positions. The forward kicked off, and the game had begun.

I couldn't help it; I twisted slightly on the bench to scan the front of bleachers. With her cheerful attitude, Sakura would be easy to spot, even in the thickening dusk.

Yin, swaggering with the other girls, caught my eye and winked. 'Damn' Hastily I turned my face back out to watch the action on the field. It was nearing the end of the first quarter, and still neither team had scored. I'd already forgotten the name of the opposing school, but it was obvious they were pretty tough. I watched one of them battle savagely for the ball, knocking down my teammate so he could get a clear shot. The referee blew his whistle, and the guy moaned impatiently.

The sun had almost disappeared, and the field lights snapped on, bathing the players in a sudden callous light.

Our team was playing their hardest, half-time came and went, and still no goal.

"Daisuki, take a break. Li, you're up."

"What?"

"No argument," Coach said firmly. "The offense tonight isn't getting anywhere, and I want you to take a break. Let the new guy take a turn."

Daisuki fumed, but I just smiled and pulled off my warm-up pants.

"The team wants to win tonight, Daisuki."

I didn't think it was possible for him to get any redder, but I was wrong. His whole face went crimson as he sat with a strike on the bench, and I trotted lightly to my place on the field. The night breeze was cool.

"Have a nice time," said Yukito. "Same to you," I replied.

"Have no broken bones," Touya wished me. "I wish so," I retorted with a smile.

The player threw the ball back in the field, and I was fired up into action. Intuitively running alongside Yukito, I kept pace until he saw me and passed the ball. Someone tried to intercept it, but I caught it in time and began dribbling. A cheer went up from the crowd.

I was almost humming under my breath as I slid past the half-backs, the ball making a comforting thwacking noise against my shoes. I blitzed past the fullback, dreadfully trying to intercept me.

The other fullback banged into me and the ball went straight up into the air. I caught it with my head and passed it to Touya before the other guy could touch it, he jumped and kicked.

It went flying past the stunned goalie and into the net. He'd scored the first goal of the game, and the bleachers erupted in cheers. I was leaning over, my hands on my knees, breathing raggedly as I returned to reality. I wiped my brow with my sleeve and returned to my position.

_**---After sometime---**_

Of course, after that stunt the other team wouldn't let the ball get anywhere near me or Touya. They surrounded us with their men in an effort to intercept any pass, determined that we were not be allowed to score. It was their undoing. With all their energy poured into playing defense, they never even managed to get the ball close to our goal. The final quarter was ticking away, and I could see their forwards were getting desperate. The big one sailed in and grabbed the ball, making a bid to dribble across the half-line.

He was going right past me and I ran lightly to the side. He never saw me coming until it was too late, and I stole the ball neatly out from underneath his feet. I thought I'd made a clean getaway, but I didn't move quite fast enough. One of his feet managed to snag mine, and I hit the grass hard.

It hurt, and I could hear the crowd on the bleachers hissing, but I just smiled as I leapt to my feet. He smirked at me in the eerie glow of the field lights, the spark of challenge in his eyes. He was daring me. I raised my fists. 'Play fairly.' I took a step back, much to his surprise and mine. Finally the referee arrived, still blowing on his whistle.

"Foul, foul! One free kick for Tomoeda!"

He groaned and started to argue with the referee, but I paid no attention. Instead I turned my head and searched the bleachers. It was so dark… impossible to see. But I knew she was there. And I knew she was smiling. 'Thank you.'

**_---After sometime---_**

The other school never did manage to score a goal, and we ended up winning 2-0. I was the team's new hero, and they all crowded around me with words of congratulations. Daisuki didn't like it a single bit.

"Congratulations, nicely done," said Yukito patting my back.

"Well done, Baka," said Touya with a grin.

"Onii-chan!" someone screeched, and Sakura barreled into Touya at high velocity. "Wow that was one of the best game you've ever played!"

She looked at me and said, "You backed down from a fight?" I didn't know quite what to say to that, so I remained silent. Sakura spoke again. "That was really cool."

She was right. I actually backed down from a fight. I've never done that before. At that moment, a kind of funny tingle went through me.

"Knock it off, you little monster."

"Onii-chan! I'm not a - "

"Shut up. You are."

"Excuse me," He continued. "My sister is a little restless."

We laughed lightly. She was about to say something when someone else interrupted us.

"Touya-kun! There you are. Great game."

"Dad?" His dad was beaming happily. "What are you doing here?"

"It's your football game, why shouldn't I be here?"

"Thanks."

"I got here right when you scored that goal, Syaoran. Congratulations. You played a wonderful game."

"Thanks, Kinomoto."

Yukito inquired with a silly tone, "What about me?"

"Impressive as usual," Kinomoto replied with smile. "Isn't it so?"

"Yeah! Better than my other two brothers," Sakura said with smirk.

_'Brothers?'_

~~~***~~~

_A/N: Be good guys and gals, and click on to the review. Please encourage and tell my faults by reviewing my stories._

_Sorry for delaying the chapter. Right now, I'm busy with my studies. But I promise, I will complete my stories. LOVE U ALL. THANK U FOR REVIEWING._


	6. Chapter 6

_I REALLY would like to complete this story but for that I need every one to support me._

_I, SJ, DO NOT OWN Cardcaptor Sakura. It belongs to CLAMP._

**Title:** An Odd love story

**Summary:** Have you ever fallen in love with your best friend's sibling? This is a story in which Syaoran is Touya's best friend. He falls in love with Touya's sister, Sakura. But she only likes him. Will Touya agree with his best friend's feelings? Will Sakura love Syaoran the way he loves her?

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Suspense

**Ages: **(Right now) Sakura: 11 Syaoran: 16

**Dedication:** This fiction is dedicated to all my best friends!!!

**Chapter 6:**

_**---Days later---**_

_**---Sakura's POV---**_

I turned towards the wall, fully intending to go back to sleep. It was a Saturday, after all. But I couldn't because Onichan have a habit of singing in the shower. And not just under his breath. He practically screamed at the top of his lungs, out of time, out of tune, out of this freaking world.

He, not only wake me in the early morning with his terrible singing, but he also wouldn't let me to sleep further.

I swore as I rolled out of bed. I decided that now was as good a time as any for breakfast, so I headed downstairs.

I could still hear him singing, all the way down to the kitchen. The boy had a pair of lungs on him, that's for damn sure. I snarled.

Apparently, the singing was infectious, as I sang along to the songs playing on TV while I made my perfect breakfast. Toast and tea. Nice and easy. So, despite the unpleasant early morning wake up, I was in a fairly good mood as I watched cartoons and had my breakfast. By this time, it was about 7:30, and my brother still wasn't out of the shower. Not that I was going to get back to sleep anyway.

Fortunately for me though, I could hear movements around in Oniichan's room. It was either Syaoran-chan or Yukito-chan. I just hoped that they would come down to join with me. I always love their company.

I heard footsteps on the stairs. Oniichan was still singing in the shower, and my dad had left for work already.

"God," I said to myself, "Why do you love me so much to hear my prayers so soon!"

"Somebody's really optimistic today even when they are tortured by Touya's horrible singing." It was Syaoran-chan. He grinned at me.

"Good morning, Syaoran-chan." I said with a small smile.

"Good morning, did Touya wake you too?" he said, mockingly.

"I hate Saturdays, because I have to wake up early listening to his horrible singings." I retorted, as I turned the TV up. I was really angry with my brother. _'Why is he always troubling people around him. Damn him.'_

Syaoran grinned at my reply.

Unfortunately for me, Touya heard my complain about him as he climbed down the stairs. He stole the remote off me and turned the TV off.

"I was watching that!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry, monster, I didn't realize it," he said, in a hideous attempt at mock sincerity.

"Just turn it back on."

"Ummm...No, short stuff!" He snickered at me.

I sighed, and rolled my eyes as I tried to reach the remote from his hands. But he was tooooo tall for me.

"Please give it me, Oniichan. You are not an awful singer. I just love your singing more than anything." I pleaded before him. He handed me the remote with his wicked smile. I just know my brother can't ignore my 'Please'. I smiled innocently, thankful for the small victories in my life against him. "Monster," he muttered, as I walked towards the kitchen with my plate. For once I ignored my brother's Monster call. Syaoran grinned seeing my small defeat.

"So," I said lightly, "What are you guys doing today that had you up so early?" I directed the question mainly towards Syaoran-chan, considering my brother was still glowering at me.

"Dad had asked me to help him at the university. Since Yukito's away with his grandparents, Syaoran decided to help me out," Touya answered, hunting through the shelves for a pleasing breakfast.

"So what are your plans?" Syaoran-chan said.

"I have plans today."

"Oh really, Monster? I don't recall you making any plans." Touya asked, disbelieving. "What kind of plans?"

My brother had emerged from the kitchen with sandwiches.

"How can you eat sandwiches for breakfast?" I asked.

"Don't change the subject Sakura," he said, not looking up from his breakfast. "What plans?" He stuffed his mouth with his 'breakfast'.

"Plans with Tomoyo," I lied. I didn't look at his face because I scared whether he will detect my lie.

"Sakura, no lies. You are an awful liar," My brother looked at me suspiciously. _'Damn him'_

"I agree with that," Syaoran supported him. 'Damn him too.'

I sighed. "I have a date."

Touya almost choked. Syaoran walked to him and slapped him on the back. "A date?!" He finally managed to choke out.

"Yes," I said, shaking.

"Did you ask me? Did you? You are only in sixth grade. SIXTH GRADE SAKURA. WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" he screamed at him throwing away his breakfast.

"Who with?" asked Syaoran, who had been strangely quiet during the conversation.

"What?" I muttered.

"YEAH! WHICH BRAT HAD THE GUTS TO ASK MY SISTER OUT? AND THAT TOO AT SIXTH GRADE? LET ME GET THAT JERK IN MY HANDS ALL HIS BONES WILL BE BROKEN. I SWEAR." Touya was fuming around me almost ready to kill anybody. I remained silent.

"Is he your classmate?" Syaoran asked with his calm voice.

"No," I replied shortly.

"THEN?"

"Well, you guys should probably be leaving now, if you want to help dad out, I'm gonna go get some more sleep," I said, edging towards the doorway. Unfortunately Oniichan got there first, and, being as muscular, taller and stronger as he is, pretty much blocked it off.

"DAD WILL WAIT." He practically growled it at me.

"kojishun," I muttered quickly under my breath.

"Could you repeat that?" Syaoran-chan asked, glaring at me.

"Preferably louder, and slower, so we can understand you?" My brother added.

I took a deep breath.

I sighed. "Koji Shun." My eyes were focused on the floor, I finally raised my eyes to look at my brother, and his face was practically red. This was not so good.

"THAT EIGHTH GRADER ASKED TOUYA KINOMOTO'S ONLY SISTER OUT! HOW COULD HE? BRAT! I WILL KILL HIM FOR SURE."

"Why should you?" I said hesitantly.

"WHY SHOULDNOT I?"

Now, I don't know why, but, when somebody yells at me I involuntarily feel the need to yell back, even if it's my stupid big brother.

"IT'S JUST A DATE! NOTHING MORE!"

"YOU ARE ONLY A SIXTH GRADER!! YOU ARE A SMALL GIRL!! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DATE ANYBODY, MISS!! NOBODY!!"

"YOU CAN'T BOSS ME AROUND FOREVER!"

"I CAN!!"

"YOU CANT!"

"I CAN!"

"YOU CANT!"

"I CAN!"

"I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH ANYBODY! ENOUGH?" I was shaking with anger now. My eyes were filled with tears. It wasn't like I like Koji Shun. I don't even care about him. Frankly I don't even know him and it wasn't even me who agreed on going out with him. Actually it was Tomoyo who agreed. It was just because my life was always controlled by brother. I know he wants to protect me. But it was really annoying.

I stormed past Oniichan, and up the stairs into my room, slamming my door behind me.

**_---Syaoran's POV---_**

"An eigth grader? God man, what is she thinking?" Touya fumed. He was furious with Sakura. Hell. I was also furious with Sakura. Personally I think she's too small to date.

"I don't know yaar, but I don't think that you yelling at her did any good," I said.

"Well what was I supposed to do Syaoran? Smile and tell her it was fine? Anyway it did well to an extent; at least she's not going out with him."

"Successive in that sense, but you could have been a little more supportive." Who was I joking to? I would have done the exact same thing, if I had been in his position.

"Supportive??? Syaoran, she is only 11!"

"I know, but you have to find a better way of dealing with this. You yelling at her, and telling her what she can and can't do. That was too rude. Didn't you see she was crying at the end?"

Touya sighed, "See, this is the reason why I'm friends with you. You always give me best advices."

He grinned at me and continued, "Maybe I should go talk to her." he said, indicating his sister's room.

"No!" I objected, maybe a little too sturdily. "I mean, do you really think that you're the person she wants to see right now? She'd probably try to stab you."

Touya snorted.

"Would you go talk to Sakura for me? I mean, I know that she likes you better than me right now. I figure that you have a better chance than I do of coming out alive right now."

"Right. Thanks," I said mockingly.

"So will you do it?" he asked, eagerly.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

"Now get up there." He practically pushed me up the stairs, towards Sakura's room. I stopped outside him, giving him a look that said, 'should-I-do-this-now?'. He nodded.

I knocked hesitantly on the door. "Sakura?"

"What?" was the angry response.

"Um..can I come in?" Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Why?" She sounded wary. This definitely was not a good idea. I turned to leave but Touya wouldn't let me. He gave me 'This-was-not-the-time-to-be-running-away' look.

"I just wanna talk," I replied.

She seemed to think I was telling the truth, because I heard her get off the bed, and, next thing I knew, the door opened. Hearing that, Touya ran downstairs for his life. She stood in the doorway, her eyes swollen and red. Oh god. She'd been crying. What the hell was I supposed to do now?

"So?" She asked.

"Oh, um. Um. Ah, can I come in?" Wow Syaoran. Real smooth.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah." She stepped aside, and motioned me inside.

I had never actually been inside her room before. Nor any girl's room. I haven't even entered my sisters' room. They had always stubbornly argued against it, and refused to let me in.

She cocked her head to the side. "Are you coming in or what, Syaoran-chan?"

"Yeah coming in!" I walked in the room, as she shook her head and laughed at me.

"So," she said, as she sat, cross legged on the bed. "What did you wanna talk about?"

"Well, actually, Touya sent me up here." I noticed the way her back stiffened at the mention of her brother. "He wanted to come and talk to you himself, but I managed to talk him out of it."

"And..?"

"Look. Maybe he was out of line before, with what he said-"

"Maybe?" She interrupted angrily. "He's totally out of line."

"Ok, he was out of line, but come on. Aren't you too small to go out with someone-you-don't-even-know?"

"Too small to go out with someone-you-don't-even-know? Are you saying that I'm big enough to go out with people I know? Come on? I'm always too small for everything."

"I'm sure that Touya will let you go out with people you know," I lied.

"Oh really?? Come on. You have known him for few months. Haven't you learned? He's a moron. Syaoran listen to me - Oniichan willn't let me go out with people I know."

"He's trying to look out for you."

"Yeah! I'm trying to protect you, Sakura," Touya came into Sakura's room. "Sorry, I was listening," as I and Sakura looked at him surprisingly.

"Look at him, scared even to leave his sister with his best friend. He's the one who act like small kids."

"I'm not scared to leave you with Syaoran," he retorted.

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"I'M NOT SCARED TO LEAVE YOU WITH SYAORAN! I TRUST HIM MORE THAN ANYTHING, MONSTER! HEY SYAORAN, CAN YOU TAKE SAKURA OUT! I REALLY DON'T MIND SAKURA GOING OUT WITH PEOPLE I KNOW."

"What!" I exclaimed. _'Is he out of his mind?'_

"YEAH! TAKE HER OUT TO SOMEWHERE TODAY ITSELF!"

I and Sakura asked, "What?"

---After 3 hours---

I was angry with him, that I almost hate him. How could someone become a complete jackass all of a sudden? How could someone suggest taking his own sister out? Why does he make decisions without thinking?

Sakura wanted to check out the new amusement park, so we thought it would be a good idea. 'We' means Touya. What did he say? "You know, I hear they have a really great rollercoaster and-" _'Damn him.'_

"Hey," Sakura said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "We're here."

"Syaoran, are you okay?" She looked at me with troubled eyes. "Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry that Oniichan forced you to go out with me… Hmm… Sorry."

I smiled at her. "No," I said comfortingly. "Everything's perfect. I was just... you know… shocked."

"Me too," she smirked at me.

"Now, why are we standing here wasting time for? There's too much to do today, and not enough time to do it."

She laughed, "You sound like my Oniichan now."

I laughed. "He's influencing me too much. Isn't it?"

We walked towards the entrance.

"So," I started. "What are we gonna do first?"

She pretended to think. "Well, I'm thinking... hmm… everything." She grinned audaciously. "If you're up for it, that is."

I chuckled, "Don't underestimate me. I think that the real question here is whether you are up for it."

She jeered playfully. "Sounds like a challenge to me."

She raced me towards the entrance. Unnecessary to say, she beat me there. Of course, I let her win.

"So," She grinned at me. "Still sure you're up for it?"

"Yeeaaahhhh!"

And with that, we raced towards the nearest ride - a massive, rotating horse thing, and the game was on.

About two hours and a half later, we were both woozy and worn out, not to mention hungry. We had been on a lot of things, and by the time we had walked around the whole park, we were both starving.

"Ready to quit?" I ragged at her.

She laughed. "I think that a break would be a better idea. Unless you feel like going another one?" My eyes sparkled with amusement as I looked down at her. _'She does have a lot of energy.'_ I grinned at her.

"You know," I sighed, "I think that a break is an excellent idea."

She smiled. We walked towards the small stall, and I told her to sit, while I bought the food. We sat at the table, thinking, with grins on our face, how amazing the day had been. It was about quarter past three now, and the time I'd spent with Sakura had been remarkable. She'd make a good girlfriend to someone someday. I tried to hold my chuckles thinking what Touya would do that poor boy.

"Why are laughing to yourself, Syaoran-chan?"

"Thinking about your brother."

"Hmm…"

"Sakura, you are lucky to have a brother like him. May be his protective nature is too much for anyone to handle. But he loves you so much. More than anyone could ever love you."

She smiled at me said, "I know." She continued, "So don't you love your sisters?"

"Of course! But I have to share my love with four of them. So mathematically, the love each one get is small."

She laughed. "There's too much to do today, and not enough time to do it??? Forgot that???"

"Nope! Come on we have so much rides left to get in. Wanna race to next ride?"

About three hours later, we were sitting in our last ride – big rotating wheel – my favourite one. My eyes followed Sakura's gaze, she was looking to the horizon, where the sun was already setting. The sky was a mixture of all the colours I know - violet, indigo, blue, green, yellow, orange, red - all converging together to make the beautiful scene right before our eyes.

"It's beautiful. Is sun rise this beautiful?" Sakura said.

I beamed and replied, "Just as beautiful as the sunset."

Sakura smiled shamefacedly, "Well, I never really wake up early enough to see the sun rise."

"I know."

"Syaoran-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you"

"Huh.. For what?"

"I'm glad Oniichan let ask you take me out. It was really a wonderful day. I will never forget this day, Syaoran-chan."

"Me neither." I smiled at her.

"Can I consider this as my first date of my life?"

_'Lucky for me Touya isn't here. But did she have to ask that?'_

"If you want to, you can." I don't know why I was blushing. But I was indeed blushing.

_'Why?'_

~~~***~~~

_A/N: Sorry for delaying the chapter. Right now, I'm busy with my studies. But I promise, I will complete my stories._

_Be good guys and gals, and click on to the review. Please encourage and tell my faults by reviewing my stories._

_Special thanks to everyone who encouraged me even when I didn't feel like writing this U ALL. THANK U FOR REVIEWING._


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: An Odd love story **

**Summary: **Have you ever fallen in love with your best friend's sibling? This is a story in which Syaoran is Touya's best friend. He falls in love with Touya's sister, Sakura. Will Touya agree with his best friend's feelings? Will Sakura love Syaoran the way he loves her?

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Suspense

**Ages: (Right now) **Sakura: 11 Syaoran: 16

**Dedication: **This fiction is dedicated to all my best friends!!!

**Chapter 7: **

_**--- Christmas Eve ---**_

_**---Sakura's POV---**_

Christmas Eve shopping is the best. For the past two years, it was a tradition for Tomoyo and me to shop from opening to closing time at the mall. For that day, everything was basically seventy five percent off. If that was the case, why not take advantage of it?

"Attention, shoppers! The store will be closing in half an hour. I repeat, half an hour. Please head to a bill - counter and have a happy holiday!"

The intercom cut and I growled, I wasn't done shopping yet! I still couldn't figure out what to get Syaoran-chan. He was going back to Hong-Kong on December 31st since his training out here was over.

At first, Oniichan and Yukito-chan were really angry with him. But they accepted the fact that Syaoran didn't belong here, and he was supposed to be with his parents. Right now, I wanted to him the best Christmas gift, because he was one of my best friends too, but I had no idea! I paid for the things I had already picked up and headed to the door, along with Tomoyo.

"What should I buy for him? I had to find something he would like, there had to be something on this planet he wants." I grumbled.

"I have been hearing this the hundredth time," Tomoyo grinned as she gathered her packages and I shoot a quick look at her.

"I know, but I'm totally helpless."

"How come that? It didn't take even five seconds to buy your brother that ugly sweater. I'm sure he isn't going to happy to see that sweater."

"That's why I selected that. He made my whole year horrible calling me monster and short stuff. How could he? And you know… Syaoran is not like him. I can't give Syaoran - chan something like that."

"What do you mean by not like Touya?"

"You know… he's not as horrible as Touya can be. He's always sweet and caring."

"Cough, cough, cough…. You like him. Don't you?" She smirked.

"NO! NEVER!" _'What! Is she out of her mind?'_

"Come on Sakura, You do like him. Don't lie to me. I can also detect your lies," she chuckled seeing my face.

"I don't know. Don't you think he is too big for me to like him?"

"So you do agree with me," she grinned like my Onichan.

"May be… may be not," I gave a sweet smile confirming her victory.

"Whatever you say. But if you want to give him something special, why can't you make something special. It's hard for somebody to forget the gifts that are made by the ones special to their hearts. I know you are a special person to Syaoran-chan too."

I cuddled Tomoyo hearing that. She is one clever friend I always want to cherish.

"This is why I love you."

"Hurry up Sakura, we have to make Syaoran-chan a gift," saying that she practically dragged me out of the mall.

'_But I have no idea what I have to make.'_

_**--- Christmas day ---**_

I opened my eyes, the pinkish-ness of my surroundings nearly blinding my still reactive pupils. Sitting up, I saw my Oniichan, sitting at the foot of my bed. He still had a bit of his innocence left in his face. _'How did he get in my room?'_

"Merry Christmas, monster." He grinned and walked out the room before I could give him my yearly Christmas hug. I glanced out the window, feeling perky as I saw the snowflakes fall from the sky. A perfect Christmas…

"I have my own ways to get into your room." He shouted when he down the stairs._ 'Crazy guy,'_ I smiled.

Still in my pajamas, I ran into the bathroom and did all morning routines before running into the living room fifteen minutes later. "Merry Christmas!" I yelled to my dad and Onichan sitting around the sparkling Christmas tree.

They returned my enthusiasm as I sat Indian-style next to Oniichan, as he briefly gave me a hug, the Christmas hug I always got from him every year. Oh, how much I love Oniichan even though none of us wanted to agree with that fact.

Over the course of the next hour or so, we sat around opening presents. Funny part was he liked the ugly sweater I gave him. WHAT A GUY!

Being a complete family and we laughed over everything. I loved this feeling; it was the day we – Oniichan and me – fight less. For today, it was about family and love.

It was afternoon after the Christmas lunch; I marched up the stairs and into my room, with my arms full of gifts, covering, cards and bows. I dumped everything on my bed, arranging it into piles to make it simpler to write 'Thanks' cards.

But I felt lonely as soon I have organized every mess that was on my bed. I changed into daily clothes, pulling on a pink trench coat and scarf, fully knowing the outdoor temperature. I took the gift that I have made for Syaoran-chan along with me. Shouting a quick excuse to my dad, I stepped out the front door.

King Penguin Park was where I wanted to go - the place that always made me happy no matter what. I pulled the scarf to cover my mouth as the snow fell gracefully upon my face. There wasn't much of a wind as all remained calm as I walked up the street. Within minutes, I had trudged through two inches of undisturbed snow and stood by myself at King Penguin Park. Glancing around the area, I didn't see anybody. I just love to be alone out here. Removing the snow on swing, I made myself comfortable on it. I puffed, a cloud forming in front of my face.

"Sakura," I spun around with the swing to see who had called me. It was really silent that every murmur seemed to be magnified about ten times. Syaoran-chan, all his glory, walked towards me, his arms crossed in front of his chest to keep warm. When he was standing directly in front of me, his amber eyes flashed. _'God, he's indeed gorgeous!'_

"How come you are here on a beautiful Christmas day?" He whispered. I rolled my eyes at him, attempting to cover up the fact that I couldn't believe he was here in person.

"How come you are here on a beautiful Christmas day?" I suddenly argued and I smiled continuing, "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas to you too! How was your Christmas? Did Touya tried to spoil you Christmas?"

"It was pretty good. I basically got everything I wished for." Except for that one wish…

"Basically?" Syaoran cocked an eyebrow at me. "What do you mean by that?"

"People never get everything they ask for, it's reality. I've already accepted it."

"What a big girl!" he continued, "If you don't mind, what was missing from your list?"

"A dog."

"You're allergic to dogs, Kinomoto." Syaoran raised his eye-brows. "Hey I didn't know that you loved dogs that much… But I wanted to give something."

"How could I forget? I have to give something." I took out the gift I made him. It was a stuffed 'Syaoran-in-uniform'.

"I know it's not that cute as you are," I teased him. "Do you remember the first time you saw me? You looked like this. You were so worried thinking whether you have hurt me or not." But he didn't hear me.

"Did you make this?" He asked ignoring my mock. I nodded in embarrassment.

"Wow, it's cute! Touya have told me you can do stuffs like this. But I never thought you would make 'me' for me. Thank you, Sakura."

He gave me a short hug and said, "I have to give something too. But it's not as good as yours."

It was a little teddy. "It's name is Kero. Will you take care of him for me?" He smiled.

I nodded and hugged Kero, and enquired, "How did you know that I loved teddies?"

"You are an open book. No wonder your brother makes fun of you all the time."

I know little teddies were cute for babies………. and also for loved ones. _'But in which category do I belong?'_

"Syaoran-chan"

"What?" he lowered his head to meet my height, and I kissed his cheeks.

'_I will miss you!'_

_~~~***~~~_

_A/N: LOVE U ALL. THANK U FOR REVIEWING._

_I'm just glad that I don't have to write about an 11 year old in love anymore, because I don't remember me being in that age. Only thing I remember was 'I was a silly girl'. REALLY SILLY ONE :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_I REALLY would like to complete this story but for that I need every one to support me._

_I, SJ, DO NOT OWN Cardcaptor Sakura. It belongs to CLAMP._

**Title: An Odd love story **

**Summary: **Have you ever fallen in love with your best friend's sibling? This is a story in which Syaoran is Touya's best friend. He falls in love with Touya's sister, Sakura. Will Touya agree with his best friend's feelings? Will Sakura love Syaoran the way he loves her?

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Suspense

**Ages: (Right now) **Sakura: 18 Syaoran: 23

**Dedication: **This fiction is dedicated to all my best friends!!!

**Chapter 8: **

_**--- Seven years later ---**_

_**--- Sakura's POV---**_

My luggage lined like a mini-barricade in the corridor to the house. My dad looked around, saddened, but I know, he was excited for me at the same time. Letting out a small sigh, he said,

"Why Hong Kong?"

"What?" I looked at my dad quizzically.

"Why Hong Kong? I mean, if you're going to study abroad, why don't you want to go somewhere academically good like England, or somewhere romantic like Paris, or somewhere really scenic like Germany?"

"Well, did you forget that it was Hong Kong University, that's willing to accept me with full scholarship?" I asked before disappearing into my bedroom for my last suitcase.

"If scholarship was what you needed, you would have got one out here easily," My dad said climbing the stairs to get into my room.

"What about Oniichan?"

"So, you're saying that you are going to Hong Kong because you miss Touya," My dad smiled.

"Yep. But don't tell him that."

"Sorry. Are you saying that you won't miss me?"

"Nope, I'm giving my dad more time for his researches. Haven't you cancelled your last trip to Egypt thinking I will be alone at home?" I raised a curious eyebrow at my dad, "I don't want you to make more sacrifices for me," I continued not letting him to say anything.

He gave me a wide smile and peeped into my room.

"Are you even coming back? This room looks empty now," My dad asked sadly.

"Yes, I'm coming back. It's just three years abroad for my bachelor degree. I've always wanted to do this."

"And you just happen to have the perfect excuse," He added sarcastically.

"I'm going to have an adventure," I said in a cheerful fashion.

"Are you planning to have an adventure with Touya around?" My dad smirked at him.

"Dad!"

"It wouldn't be that bad, Sakura," he winked at me.

"Shouldn't we be getting to the airport?"

"Already anxious to be with your brother," he mocked me again, picking up my last suitcase carrying to the others.

We heaved and pulled the bags into the Jeep. I had packed my whole life away, taking it all to Hong Kong. I just didn't want to be too homesick, and my belongings would help ease the transition.

"Well, this is it. You ready?" My dad smiled, turning to face me as I climbed the passenger seat.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

He made a motion to the radio, and I smiled. "I get to pick whatever I want?"

"No Linking Park."

"Party pooper," I said, moving my hand under the seat to see what I could get. My dad had the strangest hiding places for CDs. I was going to miss my dad and all his ways, but I knew that its time for me to leave my dad. He had always given away many of his career offers for me and Touya.

"I haven't heard of this band – X009? What a name!"

"Hey, don't tease your father. They have some good songs."

I raised an eyebrow and read over the song titles. I saw a song called 'Over,' and popped it in. The song came on, and we listened for a few moments. The lyrics were about old friends and the good times shared with them. Looking back on life and it seemed so sweet as well as sour, but they were coming to an end as everything has to end one day. It just brought tears to my eyes. An appropriate song for the day!

My dad hit the radio button, turning off the CD immediately and asked, "Are you okay, Sakura?"

"I'm good. See, I'm smiling."

"You can't leave like this, without saying a single word to Tomoyo. What am I supposed to say when she calls for you?"

"I don't know, daddy. You know me and Tomoyo; we will forgot and forgive soon. Moreover, it's not her fault that we got into this fight. It's my fault, I was just blind."

"You never told me why. But I just want to say whatever the matter was; this is running away, sweet heart."

"I'm not running away."

"Okay, whatever you say. Just, call me, if you need anything," he offered, knowing he'd be helpless to offer anything else.

"I will," I forced a smile at my dad. I know I'm running away. It was my mistake that I never understood boys. Even after living with guys my whole life, I'm never good at predicting what they want. After my break up with my old boyfriend, I developed this crush on Eriol, and when he asked me out, I thought the feelings were mutual. But I was wrong. What he wanted was my best friend, Tomoyo. I know that they are perfect match. That's why I'm running away. Away from Tomoyo, away from Eriol. I want both of them together, but I don't want to see that happen. I know I'm being selfish. But that's what I'm.

After a weepy goodbye and lots of last minute hugs at the security gate, my dad stood waving to me as I moved to walk down the concourse. I boarded my plane, and now looking out the window of the plane. Tears welled up in my eyes spontaneously, thinking of the horror of leaving the country and my dad, without even a goodbye to my best friend, Tomoyo. Pushing away all my sorrows, I opened a book and began to read as the plane took off to China. I wanted to have a great experience, one that I would never forget.

Hong Kong Airport was noisy and busy as it was the end of the summer. With aching legs, I found an empty luggage cart to assist me to baggage claim. I walked to exit with my luggage where I found my 'favourite person' in the entire world.

"Lots of luggage, Monster," he said.

"When will you stop calling me that," I said, hugging him hard.

"Never."

I smiled, "I missed you, Oniichan."

We climbed into the car. I pulled out my cell phone, switching it on. I dialed to my dad and waited.

"Hello? Sakura?"

"Dad!"

"How was your flight? Did you see Touya?"

"It was fine. Yeah, he is with me."

"I'm here, dad," Oniichan almost screamed in my background.

"Yeah heard him, so sweetie, liked Hong Kong?" he said.

"Hmm. No cherry blossoms."

My dad laughed, "Okay, Honey. So where are you staying? Did Touya say anything? Last time he said he was trying to find a place," he added.

"Oniichan, where am I staying?"

"With me, dad." _'What!!'_

"Then I have nothing to worry about. I'm in the car, I will call you later. Bye then. Take care, Sakura," he said that in 'poor-little-Sakura' tone.

I bid him a goodbye and shook my head. "I'm staying with you. How come that?"

"Because my apartment has three bedroom and one is free.. And I can always keep an eye on you," he smirked. _'He hasn't changed a bit.'_

"Three bedroom? So our other room mate is Nakuru. Finally I'm going to meet my brother's fiancée."

"She is not my fiancée and she isn't our room mate."

"Then who?"

"Wait, monster. You are gonna love this guy."

'_This guy? Ah! My brother did change, letting a guy to be my room mate.'_

Forty five minutes later, I sat down on my sheet-less bed. I was admiring how my brother designed my room. A knock came at my door, and I moved to open it.

"Sakura, I have to go now. I will be back around 6. I have a lecture now."

"Isn't it summer break time?"

"Silly, it's not school anymore, except lectures anytime anywhere. Moreover did you forget it's my final year?" I nodded.

"Why sitting in your room? Make yourself fit into." He smiled moved off down the hall and into another room.

I closed my door, and looked around, decided about unpacking some of my luggage

_**--- Syaoran's POV---**_

I looked up at the cloudy sky as I walked pointlessly through the crowd rushing to get out of the oncoming rain. Why couldn't I just make a decision? Was I that hopeless? My last year at college was coming up in a week and I hadn't yet decided on anything about how to break my engagement with Meilin.

The problem was I have limited choices; my dad wanted to retire soon, since his health conditions aren't good. I had to marry her in a year since I don't have any girlfriends that I want to marry. Damn rules. 'Only a married guy is allowed to be CEO'. So the elders made this decision (Will they ever leave me alone?) – engaging me with my dad's best friend's daughter even without asking me. I don't want to marry my best friend. I have never loved her, or she has never loved me. She was more like a sister to me.

I ran my fingers through my hair just as the first few drops of rain started to fall. It had been raining in considerable amount this summer. I didn't have an umbrella and I really didn't want to get wet, even though I was just three blocks from my apartment buildings, so I decided to go to a small coffee shop on the corner.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee hit me as I opened the door. The small area was unusually packed and considerably noisy. I didn't pay attention as I waited in the long line to order my coffee, nor when the cashier attempted to flirt with me. I was too miserable and deep in thought to notice anything around me.

Once I got my coffee I looked around for a place to sit and found a single table for two in a corner by the window. It wasn't very close to any other tables, which was a perfect place for me. I sat there and looked into the dark swirl of my coffee hoping the answer to my problems would pop out of it. Of course it wouldn't though, and I was just going to have to step up and make a decision in the next few weeks.

As I was listening to the chatter of the rain I hardly heard the sound of anxious footsteps headed in my direction and stop at my table. A girl stood beside me, I could tell from her scent. It smelt like cherry blossoms. She quietly cleared her throat and as I looked up in response I forgot to breathe because I was looking at the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life. She was a slender woman with auburn brown hair, probably about 5' 5" or somewhere around there. But I didn't pay much attention to that because I was lost in her deep emerald- green eyes.

'_Those eyes are familiar.'_

"May I sit here, Syaoran-chan?" she asked giving me a big smile. I was knocked out of my stupor and answered her a little off beat.

"Sakura."

She looked a little unsure of what to say or what to do and hesitantly gave me a small hug, and said, "I didn't expect you to be here. It was really surprising to see you through the window. How are you, Syaoran-chan?"

"Cut off chan-stuff, Sakura. Please."

She smiled and nodded. I motioned at the extra seat for her. She sat across me.

"I'm fine.. Don't tell me you are my new room mate. Touya had been really secretive about our new room mate, the only thing he told me was it will be a girl. I suspected it was his girlfriend; I pleaded to him not to move her in with us. Funny, I never imagined it was you."

"So you are my room mate? I suspected it was Nakuru. I never imagined it was you neither. Oniichan told me that you were doing your masters in Business Administration, but I never thought you would be his room mate."

"So how are you? How was your journey? When did you arrive?"

She smiled and replied, "Fine.. Reached here a couple of hours ago.. Got bored unpacking, so decided to check around. I'm glad I met you here."

Now it was my turn to smile, and she continued, "How come you decided to stay with him when you house is nearby?"

"Not that nearby, Sakura. When I heard, he's taking in masters in advanced mathematics. The chances of us meeting were very very small, since college has a very large campus and we were in different department. We had to do something like this, to keep in touch." I continued, "When he got a big apartment with extra rooms and I decided to move in with him. Moreover, I do want to live a normal life. Understood kiddo?"

She smiled at me.

"So what's your department?"

"Electronics."

I couldn't hold my chuckles, "No offense, Touya always describes you as dumb girl. But I guess he doesn't know his sister that well. Isn't it so?"

"Haha. Very funny. But did he say so? How could he, moron?" She grumbled.

We spoke about everything, catching up with our old times. Telling about my nephews and nieces? How Yukito got into an early marriage? How Touya met Nakuru? How annoying and irritating she was to me?

I failed to notice that the rain had stopped or how fast the time traveled. I forgot to worry about Meilin issue. I came back into the real world when I got a SMS from my classmate, Yue - _**'Nice gem you found. Hold on to it.'**_

I searched the coffee shop to find the culprit. He was sitting in a desk, a few tables away from ours, along with another classmate of mine, both smirking at me. I replied him back knocking them out of their leers.

'_**I will.'**_

_~~~***~~~_

_A/N: LOVE U ALL. THANK U FOR REVIEWING._

_I will be back only in December because I'm going to have my university exams this November. So everyone, wait for me._


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: An Odd love story **

**Summary: **Have you ever fallen in love with your best friend's sibling? This is a story in which Syaoran is Touya's best friend. He falls in love with Touya's sister, Sakura. Will Touya agree with his best friend's feelings? Will Sakura love Syaoran the way he loves her?

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Suspense

**Ages: (Right now) **Sakura: 18 Syaoran: 23

**Dedication: **This fiction is dedicated to all my best friends!!!

**Chapter 9:**

_**---Two weeks later---**_

_**---Sakura's POV----**_

When my cell phone crudely woke me up the morning with its irritating buzzing, I knew exactly who it was from, even without peeking at the screen. Nakuru!

'_**Time up sweetheart!!! **_

_**PS: Ur bro asked me to wake u up.'**_

I smiled to myself after reading her text message. Nakuru had become my best friend the second we met. I'm not saying she replaced Tomoyo, but we can have two best friends, don't we? Secretively, I think she has some sort of telepathic powers or something because she always knew what kind of mood I would be in and acted accordingly. I'm glad that she is in love with my brother.

Slowly I found a pair of clothes in my closet and changed into something appropriate for the college. Making my way to the kitchen, I decided to have breakfast before I start my classes. I found some eggs and flour and figured that pancakes sounded good. Singing to myself, and I began pouring the batter into the hot pan.

I heard the door and spun around, my heart beating at the thought of a burglar because my brother's with Nakuru and Syaoran, he was at his house.

But today, to my luck, I found a sweaty Syaoran, jogging and shaking his limbs standing in the doorway. He looked as surprised to see me there.

"Good morning, Sakura. How you doing?" his voice was deep, but smooth and curious.

"Fine… Hmm… I haven't seen you lately. When did you come home?"

Drying his hair with a towel that he grabbed off the coat rack, he replied, "Yesterday night! You were sleeping when I came. So I didn't wake you up."

"You want some?"

He seemed startled that I asked.

"No, I'm already late for my classes, thanks."

Giving me one last look, he went to the bedroom across the room from mine and shut the door behind him.

I shrugged and finished making my breakfast. I pulled out a stool and made myself comfortable at the counter. Well, it would have been nicer if he joined me, but he didn't.

Before I could leave for my classes I heard Syaoran's voice from behind, I turned to face him. He came out of his room freshly showered and dressed in jeans and a green t-shirt. I had to admit that he was gorgeous as well as flawless. He was taller then me, his chin was probably at my temple. His chocolate brown hair and amber eyes that made my tummy do flips, and a body to die for. (Well, that's what I could tell through his 'nice-fitting' shirt!) O God! What am I thinking?

"Wait up Sakura. I'll walk you to campus."

I smiled to myself secretly. It was no surprise to me that Syaoran wanted to walk me to school. We only lived 5 minutes away from campus. Yet, Syaoran was influenced by Oniichan that I was an oaf that I was sure to get hit by a bus crossing the street, even though there was no street to cross. So I was grateful to Oniichan in a way.

We walked to school in a comfortable silence. I had received a few envious glares when we walked onto campus. There must have been a dozen girls staring at Syaoran as I walked right along him. I couldn't read minds. But, I could tell by the look on their faces that they were thinking.

'_What is she doing with him?'_

I could see a smile creeping up on Syaoran's face as we neared the building were my class was in. He knew how good looking he was. But, I had a feeling that, if Syaoran had it his way he didn't want that kind of attention. He walked me to the door of my building and said a bye before he walked away. His class was on the other side of the campus so I wondered why he took the time to walk me all the way here when he was already late for his classes.

It reminded me about our childhood – how we walked together to school. He hasn't changed a bit.

As soon as I sat down in my usual desk, I pulled out my Linear Integrated Circuits book and a piece of paper. Another day, another tiresome lecture! Before the professor could start babbling on about some converters, I could feel my phone vibrating in my pocket.

'_**Syaoran walked with u 2 ur class 2day 2?'**_

I swear Nakuru's having free SMS scheme in her mob, because she used SMS-ing as a way of communication more than she talked on her actual phone.

'_**Yup!!! It has become our routine.'**_

I look at my professor to see if I were going to get caught for using my mobile. But, like any other college professor, my professor was too busy lecturing and probably didn't care what I was doing.

'_**I thought he was trying 2 avoid u.'**_

I replied. _**'Why should he avoid me?'**_

I put my pen down and pretended I was listening to Analog to Digital Converter stuffs my professor was lecturing.

'_**I had a feeling he will.. Wait and see.'**_

I smiled at her SMS and replied. _**'Really? Now u sit n listen to the lecture!'**_

I placed my cell phone back in my pocket and went back to taking the notes. My phone vibrated again just as I was about to go back to my notes.

'_**I'll see u 2mrw at freshman's party.'**_

_~~~***~~~_

Later on that night, I attempted to have an hour of reading as I had fallen behind in my Data Communication class and badly needed to catch up on the bunked class. I sat down on the kitchen table in utter silence and flipped open to the page where I left off.

My task of reading proved to be impossible after five minutes of concentration when Oniichan rolled out of his room and began making dinner.

Sounds of chopping vegetables and moving pans easily distracted me from my text book. Not to mention, the low sound from his stereo that was creeping out of Syaoran's room. His door was cracked open, but I couldn't see him from where I was sitting. I wondered what he was hearing in his room. Linking Park? The Backstreet Boys?

I knew him well by now. If the stereo was that low he was either sleeping or studying. Syaoran enjoyed having the background noise more than anything else.

"You hungry Sakura?" Oniichan had awoken me from my thoughts. "I'm making some pasta."

"Sure, thanks. Smells great already."

Touya was an amazing cook. It was one of the reasons I was thankful I moved in with him. Back home in Tomoeda, I was so used to cooking for my father that it was nice change to have someone else cook for me.

At that moment, another thought popped into my head. Dad. I missed him. I felt guilty leaving him to go off to college.

"Li!" Touya suddenly yelled. "You want some dinner?"

Syaoran appeared in his doorway a minute later, running a hand through his messy brown hair.

"Yeah. I just woke up and I'm starving." Syaoran smiled at me before grabbing two plates out of the cupboard and serving up a plate each for both him and me.

Before Syaoran could pull up a chair across from me, Oniichan was emptying the rest of the pasta into a plastic container.

"Sorry have to go guys. I'm taking the rest of the food over to Nakuru's place." He told us while grabbing a bottle of wine from the fridge.

"You're not eating with us, Oniichan?" I asked.

"Nope. Sorry, monster. Do me a favor and wash the pans for me, please? I'll see you guys in the morning."

He kissed me on my cheek, and he was out of the apartment. I had to give him credit. He was an amazing boyfriend and brother. He was good at pleasing both of us at the same time. At first, I envied Nakuru because he was giving her more attention. But, I was also incredibly happy for them and Nakuru was too good to keep grudge against.

"Hey Sakura, can I ask you something?" Syaoran looked thoughtful as he questioned me.

"Sure. Ask."

"I just… wanna... know... Do you have a boy friend?" His voice was quiet at last. I could tell this was awkward for the both of us.

I hesitated before I answered.

"Are we really going to talk boys, Syaoran?" I answered him while I looked down at my half eaten pasta.

"Why not, Sakura? We're friends, right? You can tell me anything."

Friends. Hmm..

"I… I guess the answer would be no. I suck at relationships." I faltered.

"Really? I have never felt that."

I snorted at his comment. Was he serious? He didn't know anything about my previous affairs. I was the reason why all my past relationships were utter failure. May be, I could blame on the fact that they weren't the right one. Right one?

'_My life is not a fairy tale to get the right one.'_

"Sakura, seriously. Look at me." Syaoran leaned his head forward so I could look straight into his eyes. His amber ones. "Do you know what your best quality is? Your understanding nature! Basically that's the most needed element in a relationship. So I don't personally think you suck at relationship."

"Thanks, Syaoran." I retorted.

He flashed me a smile before getting up and placing our dishes in the sink. "So.. Met anyone interesting out here?"

I stayed quiet for a second. I looked down at my hands nervously. _'Why is he asking me questions like this? Touya must have suggested him to ask.'_

"Is there anybody?" Syaoran asked excitedly, but I could see he was nervous at the same time.

"Huh.. Nope.. Tell Touya if he want to know about my personal matters, ask me personally." I got up from the kitchen table to walk to my room, trying to get out of this uncomfortable situation.

Before I could get into my room, Syaoran lightly grabbed me by my elbow and spun me around. We were extremely close. I took a second to close my eyes and inhale his scent. Oh my god, it was stimulating. Stimulating my hormones!

His left hand slid down my elbow to my waist. I thought he would've let go by now, but he strengthened his grasp on me. Every patch of bare skin he touched felt like it was on fire. A slow blush crept up on my cheeks. He was looking at me intensely that I wanted to look away. Yet, I didn't and couldn't.

"Actually I want to know." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but almost thaw.

Just then, the hand that was holding on to my waist started crawling around my back and pulled me more closer to him, while my whole body tensed.

I suddenly felt the need to burst out of my own skin. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what he was thinking.

To my luck, Syaoran's phone rang loudly. Both of us jumped at the sound. He loosened his grip on me and reached into his pocket to see who it was.

"Touya." He mumbled.

The arm that was secured around my waist suddenly dropped. And, before I knew it, Syaoran ambled to his room and shut the door. Every spot of my skin he touched earlier was still on fire.

Deep down my heart, I was sad it ended with my brother's call.

_~~~***~~~_

_A/N: LOVE U ALL. THANK U FOR REVIEWING._


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: An Odd love story **

**Summary: **Have you ever fallen in love with your best friend's sibling? This is a story in which Syaoran is Touya's best friend. He falls in love with Touya's sister, Sakura. Will Touya agree with his best friend's feelings? Will Sakura love Syaoran the way he loves her?

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Suspense

**Ages: (Right now) **Sakura: 18 Syaoran: 23

**Dedication: **This fiction is dedicated to all my best friends!!!

**Chapter 10:**

_**---One week later---**_

_**---Sakura's POV----**_

"It is very important in communication…" Blah, Blah, Blah… Frankly, right now, I don't care what's important in communication.

These are the times when I would prefer being born to an ancient era, than born to this modern era. Least they didn't have to listen to these boring university lectures.

You know the expression, _'I can see your lips moving but all I'm getting is blah, blah, blah.'_ Well I never realized how true that can be until I came to university. Even my classes at high school weren't this bad because at least then there was the chance of interaction with the teacher and we were usually given something to do rather than just sitting there. I sighed heavily and began squiggling on the corner of my lecture notes. My notes were just a load of scribbles that I'd scribbled down so that I wouldn't walk out of the lecture with nothing. Nope, I would proudly walk out with notes that I wouldn't be able to read tomorrow, great.

The guy next to me appeared to be asleep, lucky fellow! I don't blame him!

"When a carrier wave is amplitude-modulated, the proportionality constant is made equal to unity, and the instantaneous modulating voltage variations are superimposed onto the carrier amplitude…"

Wow! I actually heard each word distinctly! I flipped the pages of my text book to the part concerning Frequency Spectrum of the AM Wave and looked to see what the lecturer was talking about. Unfortunately my enthusiasm ended there. My focus on the lecture drifted off again and I found myself looking at the clock, and then noting that we had fifteen minutes left of the lecture.

I know they were going to be the longest fifteen minutes in history of time. I sighed and propped my chin up with my hands as I gazed, unfocusedly, at the lecturer. My thoughts drifted from lecturer to Syaoran. He has been avoiding me since a week, after that _'romantic episode'_ with him. I wonder what has got into him. I wanted answers. What was he thinking while he was holding me? Why is he avoiding me now? And does he miss me as much as I miss him?

"The equation of an amplitude-modulated wave contains three terms…"

There was a long pause in which I focused back on what was going on. The lecturer appeared to be staring right at me!

In panic I looked down at the book and saw that the passage he was referring to was at the top of the page my book was opened to. As I looked back up the lecturer continued, "Well perhaps the man asleep in the back row could tell us all about it as he obviously has enough of a grasp of this to not pay attention!"

For a moment I was simply relieved that he wasn't catching me out on my dreaming state but then, as people in the lecture started staring and sniggering, I began to feel bad for the poor guy next to me.

I nudged him sneakily with my elbow causing him to jerk awake and gaze sleepily around the lecture hall.

"Ah, I see you've emerged from your slumber, how kind of you, majesty. Would you be able to tell us all the answer to my question?"

What a boorish prick that lecturer is!

The guy next to me stiffened and starting going red and the professor should really have accepted that he was the winner and moved on but he continued to look expectantly up at the back row.

Feeling a bit uneasy at the uncomfortable silence and the unfriendly looks being shot up towards me I waited until the lecturer looked pointedly at the clock and shoved my text book across the desks so it rested in front of the poor unfortunate next to me.

"There." I whispered pointing at the passage in my book that he was supposed to know. To his credit he immediately caught on and, without even seeming to read from my book, he quoted perfectly,

"The equation of an amplitude-modulated wave contains three terms. The first term represents the unmodulated carrier. It is apparent that the process of amplitude modulation has the effect of adding to the unmodulated wave, rather than changing it. The two additional terms produced are the two sidebands - the frequency of the lower sideband is (fc – fm), and the frequency of the upper sideband is (fc + fm)."

This wasn't a boring topic as I thought!

The professor pursed his lips looking extremely disappointed and snapped, "Well that's the paragraph, yes, but you won't have your friend pointing out the appropriate parts of the textbook in the exam so I suggest you try and pay more attention in my lectures in future."

The guy next to me nodded penitently and murmured a "Sorry."

I flushed at being included in the criticism and bowed my head over my notes to avoid the continued stares of my fellow classmates.

Finally the end of the lecture came and I quickly gathered the stuff off my desk and into my bag. Being in the back row I managed to escape the majority of the crush as people virtually stampeded in their desire to leave the lecture hall. Throwing my bag onto my back I turned onto the path which led down to the large library which was situated in the middle of campus. I needed a bit of research for my assignment which is due on Monday but after that, it was the weekend for me.

I was just considering what I was going to do over the weekend since Syaoran was not talking to me. May be I should confront him and ask what his problem was. Hmm.. Yeah I will do it or may be Nakuru can do it for me!

I heard someone shout, "Hey!" Behind me.

I turned my head to see if the shout was directed at me and saw the guy who had been asleep in the lecture dashing down the path towards me.

"Wait up!" He called and so I stopped although I wasn't sure it was me he was talking to. Barely a second later after his arrival, he was panting, next to me. "God, you walk fast!" He exclaimed with a wide grin as he pushed some floppy hair out of his eyes.

I shrugged self consciously. "I guess." I said eyeing him somewhat suspiciously.

Seeming to sense my confusion he thrust something at me and, looking down, I saw that it was my textbook. I had completely forgotten that he had it in my haste to leave the hall.

"Oh!" I said in recognition. "Thanks." I took the book and pushed it into my already-full bag.

"No, thank you!" He objected, "You saved my life back there. Professor Kuromi is an old bug."

"I totally agree." I smiled. "But it was nothing, honestly."

He lifted his eyebrows unbelievingly. "I bet not many of those students we share that lecture with would have helped me out. I'm Rhys by the way." He held out his hand and, after only a tiny little pause, I took it.

"I'm Sakura."

"Nice to meet you, Sakura. Hey, listen, do you have to rush off somewhere now or do you have time to let me buy you a thank you coffee?"

I opened my mouth to decline but then I hesitated as I thought it over. Why was I immediately going to say no? He seemed like a nice guy and there couldn't be any harm in getting a drink with him.

Noting my hesitation he said, "Hey, if you're busy I totally understand. It's just that that was my last class of the day and I'm meeting up with a friend in about an hour so I have some time to spent."

I liked the way he gave me an excuse so I could get out of it if I wanted. Very gentleman like. Switching into my somewhat abandoned flirty mode I put my hands on my hips. "Oh so I'm just a break, is that it?" I teased.

He glanced at me as if to check that I was joking and, seeing my smile, he nodded vigorously.

"Yep, I'm afraid so. You saw right through my plot, young lady."

"Well," I sighed deeply then laughed, "Make it a smoothie instead of a coffee and you're on."

"Great." He smiled widely again and I found myself grinning back.

We started walking slowly towards the University café bitching about the long, long lecture we had just suffered through as we did so. He explained that he'd fallen asleep not only because the lecture was boring but also because he'd been up most of the night watching Jackie Chan movie marathon on Star Movies.

"Oh my God, you watched them all last night!" I exclaimed in amazement and admiration.

"I was just going to tape it but then I got sucked in and I'd be dammed if I was going to go to bed just to make Professor Kuromi happy."

There was a pause after he said this as I tried desperately to bite back a smile and he turned a brilliant shade of red.

"That did not come out right!" He said hurriedly, even his ears were practically glowing red.

"I should hope not!" I choked out. "Otherwise suspicions may arise as to how you're passing first year electronics!"

We laughed together and I was warmed by the fact that he could laugh at himself and not offended by my comments even though we'd only just met.

Arriving at the café I ordered a mango smoothie and, after Rhys insisted on paying, we snagged a table near the window.

I took a moment as we both settled ourselves and took the first sips of our drinks to study him. He wasn't good-looking really. His nose was quite long, his ears stuck out a bit too much and, although I've heard some women find it attractive, his black hair and pale, white skin just didn't do it for me. However, he was friendly and open and had a great smile which made up for a lot.

Sensing that the pause, I searched for something to say. Before I had time to think of anything, however, Rhys brought up the paper we had to hand in next week and soon we were, once again, happily involved in conversation.

It was good to talk to someone about university. All my close friends were doing master degrees in other departments and the friends I'd made in Electronics all turned out to be the sort of people who didn't turn up to lectures.

Time flew by as we chatted. Rhys was incredibly easy going, fun to talk to and, probably because he knew it was his best feature, he smiled a lot making me feel as if I was a truly entertaining and interesting person to talk to.

"Hey Sakura," He said suddenly. "What are you doing today night? Becoz the cinema near here is doing a Jackie Chan marathon."

"Really?" I asked, perking up immediately. "New ones or old ones? They can't possibly do them all!"

"Old I think." He replied, grinning at my excited response. "So what do you say? Shall we go?"

"Yeah! Oh, actually, hang on." I don't know why, but Syaoran came into my mind. "Um Rhys." I said cautiously. "You mean just as friends, yeah?"

His happy expression weakened slightly but then he seemed to recover and he grinned. "Well, since you have asked, I would have to say that I definitely mean just as friends."

God it was awkward. I was determined to make him understand because I didn't want to lose him as a friend before we'd even properly got to know each other.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly. "I have known you only for a few hours. That's why."

"Hey, that's cool." Rhys said reassuringly. "But we can be friends, right?"

"Of course." I said, relieved he was being so cool about it.

"So your address?"

I wrote it down in a paper and gave it to him.

"I will pick you around 5.30," He said. "Well now that's settled I'm going to be awfully rude and leave you alone here, but I really have to go now."

I smiled at Rhys and said sweetly, "It's ok. I'll see you later. Thanks for the smoothie."

"Anytime, and I mean that. Thanks again for saving me from Professor Kuromi's hands."

_**---Syaoran's POV----**_

I was nearly floored, when I saw Sakura for the first time after a very very long time. She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, as well as the most innocent one too. I was hoping that in spite of her looks, she would have end being a bitch or slut. It would sure make it easier for me, so that I wouldn't have thoughts of running my hands through her auburn hair. Or, touching the outline of her lips!

But no, I soon found out Sakura was just the same old 11 year old petite girl, I was always familiar with. No change in her sweet behaviour that would conquer anybody's heart.

To be honest, Sakura and I had renewed our connection the second we meet. It was a weird feeling for me, because I felt comfortable around her knowing that I wasn't the most social person. Sakura and I spent hours watching TV together, discussing books, and talking till the early morning hours. Sadly, I had to go back home urgently for few days. That's when I came to know how much I was depending on her company.

And suddenly when I was alone with her - after missing her severely for few days - I couldn't control my hormones. Now, for the first time in my life, I have acted like a pervert.

To me, Touya was like a God calling me at the accurate point. If he hasn't called me then I seriously don't know what I would have done. But the scary part was that he called me to ask whether I was messing with his little sister. WEIRD!!! I don't know how that guy guessed that. But I know one thing, I have feelings for her, but at the same time, I didn't want to lose my best friend. Never!

So, I have been avoiding Sakura for the next week or so. I couldn't stand to be around her feeling how horrible friend I was. Everything Touya did for me and everything he said to me, at least I should be grateful for such a friend. Friends didn't cheat on each other - that's my basic principle.

It was hard to avoid Sakura. I started to spend long hours in the library making the excuse that I was studying. And, when I was at the apartment when she was, I would remain invisible in my room or go downstairs to hang out with Yue. I would spend hours reading at the bookstore, looking for any activity to past the time. I was sure Sakura was noticing my odd behaviour by now. Especially because I was missing our daily college walks as I would leave 15 minutes earlier than usual.

Truth was I missed her company. I had become dependent on her the few weeks I had lived with her. Everyday that I wouldn't talk to her became more painful for me.

At home on Friday evening, Nakuru and I dug through our movie collection, trying to find an appropriate family movie, because Touya wanted to have a _'family-movie-night'_. By family, he means – me, Touya, Sakura and Nakuru. That's when Sakura, walked out of her room, wearing a red Chinese silk top looking almost stunning.

I know I was supposed to ignore her, but accidentally I spoke out, "You look nice."

_'Shit!! Cant you say something more than just nice.'_

She whirled to face me, her hair half up, pins falling from her hands. "Thanks," She said in disbelief.

"Not just nice, gaki. She looks stunning," Nakuru corrected.

At that moment Touya emerged out of his room, "Sakura have you seen my -" he caught sight of Sakura and stopped short. "So where the hell are you going?" He said coldly.

"I should have told you earlier, Touya. Sorry that I forgot. I'm going to the pictures with a friend of mine."

Nakuru chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I think we'll manage today's movie night without you."

Touya and I looked at her unbelievingly and she grinned more and said, "She had told me earlier."

Sakura went to Touya and hugged him and asked, "Sorry I didn't ask you earlier, but will you let me go for now. Please."

There was a loud knock at the door and we started in surprise.

"He's early? Could you let him in, Touya?" Sakura exclaimed turning back to the mirror and attempting to finish the elaborate knotty thing in her hair.

Touya shot me an indecipherable look, then yanked open the door. The guy looked slightly surprised at the force with which the door had been flung open and I could tell that he hadn't expected Touya to be answering his knock. Moreover he hadn't expected me or Nakuru in the same room.

Touya was doing the typical protective brother look which included the narrowed eyes, the straightened shoulders, frowned lips and a body language stating that _'I-don't-like-you'_.

"Hey, I'm Rhys," the guy said coolly to Touya.

"Sakura, this guy doesn't even have a vowel in his name," Touya retorted ignoring Rhys's introduction. Nakuru grinned at his comment and Rhys, he was surprised.

"Hey." I replied for Touya unenthusiastically.

"Oh for Gods sake!" She laughed. "Enough already!" She grabbed the two short black chopsticks she'd had ready and jammed them through her bun to keep it in place. "Let's go."

She grabbed her bag and headed over to where Rhys was standing. As she sailed past me she whispered, "It's not a date." I lessened the rigidity of my body and released the breathe, I was holding for sometime.

"Bye guys." She called out cheerily before she shut the door firmly behind us.

"I better follow them," Touya said grabbing his jacket.

"What!!" Nakuru and I gasped.

"She won't know it. I promise. I'm taking your car, Syaoran," he opened and shut the door silently behind us. We stood there in confusion for a while, not knowing whether to support him or not.

Once we were out of our confusion state, I grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge while Nakuru pushed some movie into the DVD player. My heart was aching and I hated this feeling. But personally I was glad she whispered, 'it's not date' to me. If she hadn't said that I might have followed Sakura like Touya did.

"How do you feel, gaki?" Nakuru asked me knocking me out of my trauma, before grabbing a glass of water and joining me on the couch.

"My name's Syaoran, not gaki," I retorted. I don't want her to annoy me when I was in bad mood.

"So how do you feel?" She grinned at me.

"What?"

"I saw your face when Sakura said 'I'm going to the pictures with a friend of mine'. It was devastating."

"I don't know."

"Leave it. I have something more important to ask," She stopped and I could see her fighting mentally whether to ask or not.

Suddenly she asked, "Sakura told me that you are avoiding her, gaki. Is it true?"

I decided to ignore her, returning my attention to what the DVD player was playing.

"She wants to know why you haven't been around." She continued, "Library?? Can't you give her better excuse, gaki??"

I looked at her and decided not to speak yet. I just want to know where this was going to end. She grinned at me and asked,

"Did you kiss her?"

"What?" I asked chokingly. "Who said that rubbish?"

"So you didn't kiss her? Come on, gaki, I expected more courage from you. The way you look at her, I feel like you are going to eat her now," She chuckled.

This is why I don't like her. She could read my mind and I hated that.

"Am I that obvious?"

She smiled and said, "Thank God, Touya blindly trusts you, so it's not that obvious to him."

I just nodded.

"So, what's the reason for this avoidance?"

It was time I told her. After all, Nakuru was my friend.

"I almost kissed her. I might have if Touya hadn't called me at the right moment," I confessed.

"What? Touya destroyed your moment? Shit!" Nakuru screamed, nearly dropping her glass of water.

"I'm glad he called me, Nakuru. If he hadn't called me then, I don't know what I might have done."

She gave me a discerning look, "What? Glad? Stupid! Are you glad now when she's out with some guy? Don't think that Touya could permanently keep her away from guys."

"What more do you want? I can't date my best friend's sister. It's against Guy's rule."

"Damn Guy's Rules!!" She sighed and continued, "Come on, this time it wasn't a date. But do you think she will do that for you always?"

"Do that for me always?"

"Yeah! Rhys wanted a date! But she decided against it. You wanna know why?? FOR YOU, GAKI. But do you think she will do that for you always?"

"But Touya's my best friend and Sakura's my best friend's sister." I yelled. It took a minute for me to compose myself before I could continue speaking. "I can't break his trust."

Nakuru began to play with one of the loose strings of the pillow that sat on her lap. I could tell she was deep in thought. I needed her to tell me that I was doing the right thing. Nakuru was the only one I relied on to give me sound advice, since she's also attached to Touya and Sakura as I was.

"I don't know if you're making the right decision, Syaoran. Do you want my honest opinion about this matter?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"The truth is he doesn't like any guys near her. Touya may not be happy when he knows that you like his sister. But he will be personally glad if you are the one she chooses."

I closed my eyes and tilted my head back. This conversation was beginning to give me a headache.

"But don't break her heart. He will kill you then," She advised, rubbing a consoling hand across my hand.

I opened my eyes and I saw her grinning hard. I know what her grin meant – _'This is gonna be FUN!'_

_**A/N:** _

_HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO EVERY ONE!_

_Since this story has reached 100+ reviews. I wanna say thanks to all the kind ppl out there 4 reading my story._

_**THANKS TO:**_

_EchizenRyoma, ellabell, Iris Deepdelver, Lily Moon-Beam, simply-complicated19, AngelEmCuti, lhaine07, DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura, story_teller, the real game starts, amethyst-dreams27, Twilight Kisses, Airashii Yui, , Anon, James Birdsong, ~~Cool~~, animegirl115, S A A - K U N, Tanuokami, Xxdarkness-angelxX, moon23, lilcheyannelil, cherryblossom192, pink-strawberries, ladychan14, konnie, 0jaz0, animegirl115, Changing spirit, billy, StarAngel02, ~~fairytale~~, muggle-harmony16, michiko14anime, XXX, TraptHuman, Sardizzle15, Daddy's girl, personwholikestoread:), lighthouselullaby13, ana-tsuki, animegirl115, anjuliet, BigCityDreams, CelestialMoussy, DarkAngelGirl93, delight046, dustyiness, , EvilDunkin-Sama, jazzystar12, LadyChan14, michiko14anime, Princess-Christina-Ark, read-a-holic545, StarAngel02, Tanuokami, Teruna Hime, With the Grace of An Angel, yingfa07, ZebraBow, Blue Fire Heart, CelestialMoussy, Jen15, JoJoChou0128, lover95, luvr4fantanim, OhSoKrispy77, sakura1112 _

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**_

_AngelEmCuti, DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura, Twilight Kisses, Airashii Yui, EchizenRyoma, ellabell, Iris Deepdelver, Lily Moon-Beam, simply-complicated19, , S A A - K U N_

_BTW, keep on reviewing. Love u all._

_**Another important note: University lectures aren't that bad!! :) **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: An Odd love story **

**Summary: **Have you ever fallen in love with your best friend's sibling? This is a story in which Syaoran is Touya's best friend. He falls in love with Touya's sister, Sakura. Will Touya agree with his best friend's feelings? Will Sakura love Syaoran the way he loves her?

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Suspense

**Ages: (Right now) **Sakura: 18 Syaoran: 23

**Dedication: **This fiction is dedicated to all my best friends!!!

**Chapter 11:**

_**--- Sakura's POV ---**_

I returned home a bit after 5, after having watched 10 hours of Jackie Chan kick and smash. It had a large audience, which was encouraged with laughing and hooting. Rhys and I were fast becoming good friends; he had made me laugh so much that my tummy hurt. I felt great, revived even, as I put the key in the lock and entered the apartment.

I had expected it to be all dark but the light was on in the kitchen and, as I looked across, I saw that Syaoran was fast asleep, his head resting on his folded arms on the table.

I felt my heart give a little bounce at the sight of him looking so vulnerable. His eyelashes trembled slightly on his cheek as he dreamed and I hated to wake him up but he will have a back crick sleeping like that and I didn't want it, so I touched his shoulder lightly.

"Syaoran," I said quietly, "Syaoran, wake up."

He mumbled slightly and slowly opened his eyes. When he saw me sitting beside him he smiled sleepily.

"Did you have a good time?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Syaoran Li, it's basically morning! Did you wait up all night for me?"

He yawned and then unfolded himself from the table and stretched. "Of course I didn't."

"Sure," I said disbelievingly. "So where are Nakuru and Touya?"

"Back at her apartment."

He looked at me for a long moment, and then he asked, "What are you doing tomorrow night?" he glanced at the window where the first rays of dawn were making the sky red, "Actually, what you are doing tonight?"

I thought for a second and then shrugged, "Nothing."

"So how about you come out with me?"

'_Nakuru, you are good.'_

I smiled brilliantly at him and asked, "Is it a date?"

He smiled and replied, "If so?"

I nodded and said truthfully, "I'd like that."

Syaoran's smile widened and said simply, "Good."

He continued, "You better not tell Touya, or he will follow us like he did yesterday."

My jaw dropped for a second and I screamed, "Jerk!! So that was him. I knew someone was following me."

He chuckled and then stood up.

"See you in the morning."

"You already have," I called after him and I heard his chuckle before he closed his door.

_**--**--**_

Touya and Syaoran had football practice all day long and I used the time to add the final touches to the assignment I had due on Monday. With the essay finished I moved on to the next week's readings and when they were done I was a week ahead with my work. Feeling pretty damn proud of myself I took a long bath complete with rose scented bubble bath and emerged at peace with the world. I pulled on a favorite track pants and my old white tank top, with my hair still wrapped in a towel turban, and I settled myself down on the couch with my book. I'd barely had five minutes of peace, though, when I heard the door open. I sighed and set aside my book.

"Ugh what's that smell?" Touya shouted when he entered the apartment.

"Um, that would be your armpits." I said, reaching up to take the towel off my head.

"No, it's like a girly smell." Touya insisted.

He started sniffing and worked his way over to me and smelt my hair.

"It's you."

"You are such a dick!"

"Monsters do smell nice." He said and I laughed.

"Thank you for that." I said precisely. "Unfortunately I can't say the same for you."

He sniffed under his arms and made a face. "I'm going for a shower."

He said looking at me and Syaoran. "I wouldn't be home tonight. I'm going to Nakuru's apartment. I dunno… suddenly she wants me at her place."

I nodded and smiled. _'Nakuru, you are the best.'_

Nakuru promised me to keep Touya busy, because I don't want him to follow me again.

"Syaoran, what's your plan tonight?"

He hesitated and said, "Nothing, haven't decided yet."

"What's yours, monster?"

I raised him my book.

"Okay." He said and went off to have shower. As I heard the hiss of the water start I looked across at Syaoran, my face crinkled.

I said quietly, "I didn't like that."

Sitting down beside me on the couch, Syaoran said with a sign, "Lying to Touya? No neither did I."

After a while, "Touya was right. You do smell nice."

A completely different feeling clenched my stomach and I felt a silly grin stretch my mouth. I said happily, "You're so nice to me."

He laughed and got up. He started to go into his room but I called after him, "What do I wear tonight?"

Syaoran didn't turn around but called back, "Dancing shoes are must."

_**--**--**_

Several hours later I stood before my wardrobe and eyed my clothes judgmentally. I decided on a knee length, layered black skirt and a tight red top with a very wide neck. I finished the outfit off with a pair of black high heels. Okay so they weren't exactly dancing shoes and I knew my feet would be killing me by the end of the evening but, damn, they looked good with my outfit!

Getting dressed in my room I heard Touya thumping about in the lounge room and knew that, he too, was getting ready to go out. I was proven correct when, a moment later, he shouted out, "I'm off you guys. See you tomorrow."

I called out 'bye' and heard Syaoran do the same.

I added mascara to my eyelashes before giving my hair, the normal Sakura look and decided that I was ready. I exited my room at the exact same moment that Syaoran came out of his room.

For a moment we simply stared at each other. He wore black jeans and his blue button down shirts with the sleeves rolled up. His hair looked as messy as usual. In short, he was looking good enough to eat and I gulped, feeling like a grade seven girl meeting the hottest guy in the school for the first time.

To stop myself simply gaping at him, I asked, "Well, what do you think?"

I was gratified to see that he also gulped.

"Sakura Kinomoto, you will be grounded forever if your brother sees you now."

I laughed, "Good! So let's go!"

We drove for over half an hour to a club I'd never heard of. I guessed Syaoran had picked it because it was unlikely we'd meet anyone from university here, or at least, not anyone we know. There wasn't much of a line so it wasn't long before we were inside.

It was dark, as most nightclubs are, and the music was pumping so loud the walls were vibrating. I was glad to see that, although the lights constantly flashed and changed color they did it without any of the jerkiness which can make your brain hurt.

People had to push past us to get to the dance floor and, so, Syaoran asked in my ear, "Dance with me?"

I smiled and nodded.

We made our way back over to the edge of the dancers and then he rested his hands on my hips. I hesitantly rested my palms against his chest and looked up into his eyes as we danced together. I could feel Syaoran's heart thumping against my palms and I focused on that until it became like the music we were swaying to. We weren't dancing nearly as close as other people around us but there are different kinds of close and we didn't need to grind to achieve ours.

Time slipped away and I reckon we could have danced all night, as the songs goes, but we were rudely brought out of our own little world by a voice calling out, "Syaoran!"

Syaoran released me and I staggered to one side in my painful heels feeling that blurry, tired feeling you get when you walk out of the cinemas after a long film.

A girl was elbowing her way through the crowd over to us and I didn't realize who it was. She was extremely beautiful with long and bouncy black hair. She had the most attractive ruby eyes I have ever seen.

"I thought it was you." She shrieked, finally having made it to us. She threw her arms around Syaoran and to my annoyance, he returned the hug.

"How are you, Meilin?" He asked in his deep, calm voice.

"Fine. We haven't hung out for ages."

"Ages? What about last week?" Syaoran said.

'_I'm feeling left out here.'_

Meilin's gaze fell on me and she smiled, "So who's this?"

Before Syaoran could answer, I said, "Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto, Syaoran's roommate."

She questioned, "Touya's sister?"

I nodded.

"How come you didn't say that she was living with you guys?" She asked Syaoran, grinning at him. She looked at me and said, "I'm Meilin, Syaoran's fi---'

"Friend. I have known her since I was a baby. Isn't it so?"

For a moment, she looked at Syaoran in a confused manner and suddenly, she smirked at him. She turned to face me and smiled, "So how's it living with Syaoran?"

"It's kinda great to live with two guys who care for you a lot."

She chuckled and said, "I could say that."

"Huh?"

There was a pause and then, as Meilin turned to wave at somebody else she knew. As Meilin faced us once more, I pasted a smile on my face and gestured towards the toilets.

"I'm just going to the bathroom, you guys catch up and I'll meet you by the bar in a few minutes."

Meilin, judging by her reaction, thought this was the best idea she'd ever heard and latched onto Syaoran's arm immediately. Just before they disappeared into the crowd Syaoran turned his head and winked at me.

It took a long time for me to enter an empty stall. As I entered back into the main club area I was feeling pretty good. I had just caught sight of Syaoran and raised my hand to wave at him, suddenly a wheeling drunken man smacked into me. My balance not being that good at the best of times in those stupid shoes I felt my ankles roll and the next moment I fell over, the guy crashing down on top of me.

All my breath was knocked out of me in one big whoosh but being winded was the least of my troubles, my ankle was trapped beneath the both of us at an awkward angle and was sending messages of extreme pain to my brain.

"Get off me," I wheezed but, considering all the noise around me I doubt anyone heard me.

Suddenly, "Get off her!"

The heavy weight on top of me abruptly lifted and I was able to see Syaoran, the muscles in his arms straining, hauling the guy off me. The movement jarred my ankle and I gave a little yelp of pain, my eyes watering. Despite the noise of the club Syaoran seemed to have heard me and he threw the guy to one side before crouching down anxiously beside me.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

I pushed myself up into a sitting position, being careful not to move my sore ankle. "Well," I sighed, "much as I hate to sound like a pathetic girl in a film, I've hurt my ankle."

I allowed Syaoran to gently help me up and I leaned heavily on him to avoid putting weight on my right leg.

"You, get her some ice from the bar." Syaoran instructed the guy who had fallen on me and, with surprisingly little complaint; he scurried off to do his bidding.

Meilin shooed a girl off from the nearby chair and Syaoran basically carried me over to it. The ordered bag of ice appeared a moment later and Syaoran knelt in front of me, as if he was about to propose, and lifted my right leg up so that my injured ankle was cradled in his strong hands. Slowly and with great care he removed my silly heels and wrapped the ice around my ankle, the cold making me start.

Syaoran eyed the heel he had removed with scorn, "You can't tell me those are your dancing shoes."

I sulked, "Well sandshoes don't really go with this outfit."

Clearly wanting in on the conversation, Meilin said, "They're great shoes. Worth the pain, I'd say."

"Yeah pretty much."

Syaoran looked at us as if we had gone insane. He murmured, "You girls are mental."

He continued, "And before you suffer any more mishaps I'm taking you home."

Looking back up at Meilin he smiled. "I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Yeah, you have too," she chuckled.

"Bye Sakura. I think we will meet soon." She kissed me on my cheek.

I replied, "Bye. Nice to meet you."

_**--**--**_

We staggered out of the club and to the car which, thankfully, wasn't parked too far away. Syaoran helped me into the passenger seat and propped my leg up on the dash with the ice firmly packed around it before making his way round to the driver's side.

I said as we pulled out of the parking space and began the drive home, "Well that was eventful."

"By the way, Meilin was nice."

"Yeah, she's a sweet kid." He hesitated before continuing, "She's my best friend besides your brother."

I liked her but I didn't know why little spikes of hurt erupted in my chest hearing those words.

'_How come he didn't include me in that list?'_

Neither of us spoke for the rest of the journey home and when we pulled into the car park I opened my door and attempted to make a noble exit without his help. Before I could untangle myself from the seatbelt and get my leg off the dashboard, Syaoran had exited his side and come round to mine. He reached past me and unhooking my seatbelt before helping me out of the seat. With my arm around him I was managed to hop and reach our apartment. When we reached our door I collapsed against it, puffing heavily, before shooting Syaoran a small smile.

Without even thinking I said, "Well, that was certainly the most interesting date I've ever been on."

I continued, "Like a rollercoaster ride."

Syaoran smiled sadly and stood a little far from me as if he was scared to get too close. "It wasn't exactly as I'd planned it."

I blew some hair out of my face and said, "I can honestly say, despite everything, that I had a great time."

I stepped forward hesitantly and, putting my hands on his shoulders, I reached up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Leaning my cheek against his, I said, "Thank you."

I moved back and we looked at each other for a long moment. Then, coughing awkwardly, Syaoran gestured towards our flat.

He said curtly, "Right, back to business. That leg should be our important topic now."

And, without further protest, he opened the door and escorted me inside.

_A/N: _

_LOVE U ALL. THANK U FOR REVIEWING. KEEP IT UP… :)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: An Odd love story **

**Summary: **Have you ever fallen in love with your best friend's sibling? This is a story in which Syaoran is Touya's best friend. He falls in love with Touya's sister, Sakura. Will Touya agree with his best friend's feelings? Will Sakura love Syaoran the way he loves her?

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Suspense

**Ages: (Right now) **Sakura: 18 Syaoran: 23

**Dedication: **This fiction is dedicated to all my best friends!!!

**Chapter 12:**

**_--- Meanwhile ---_**

**_--- Syaoran's POV --- _**

_"I knew it was you." Meilin shouted and she threw her arms around me and I returned her hug._

_I enquired, "How are you, Meilin?" _

_"Fine... We haven't hung out for ages."_

_I replied, "Ages? What about last week?" _

_Suddenly her gaze fell on Sakura and she gave me her sweet wicked smile, "So who's this?"_

_I forgot Sakura was besides me. That's when I was brought to the reality – My fiancé had caught me with a girl! (Okay, not any girl!) _

_Before I could answer, Sakura replied, "Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto, Syaoran's roommate."_

_Meilin questioned, "Touya's sister?" _

_The question can be translated like this - **'Cheating your fiancé with your best friend's sister?' **_

_But I couldn't reply because I was lost in my defenselessness. Sakura was a girl I didn't wanna lose now, but Meilin was officially my fiancé even though we didn't act like couple or love each other, it was my obligation to tell her about Sakura._

_Sakura nodded. _

_"How come you didn't say that she was living with you guys?" Meilin asked flashing me her well-known grin. _

_She looked at Sakura and started to introduce herself, "I'm Meilin, Syaoran's fi---'_

_I know what she was about to say. If I didn't stop her big mouth now, I will never get a chance with Sakura again. So I didn't allow her to finish that damn word, as I completed her sentence, "Friend. I have known her since I was a baby. Isn't it so?"_

_Technically it's not a lie._

_For a moment, Meilin looked at me in a confused manner and suddenly, she smirked at me. She turned to face Sakura and smiled, "So how's it… living with Syaoran?"_

_"It's kinda great to live with two guys who care for you a lot."_

_She chuckled and said, "I could say that."_

_"Huh?"_

_There was a pause as Meilin turned to wave at the guy she was with, telling to wait. _

_As Meilin faced us once more, Sakura said, "I'm just going to the bathroom, you guys catch up and I'll meet you by the bar in a few minutes."_

_I was glad that she was giving us some private time, because I have to explain my vile situation to my one-and-only fiancé. Meilin latched onto my arm immediately and whispered to me, "You have to do a lot of explanations, Mr. Syaoran Li!!"_

**_'I know!'_**

_I heard Meilin murmur, "I like her. She's really a good girl."_

_Involuntarily, I whispered and turned my head to Sakura and winked at her, "Yeah."_

_When I turned back to Meilin, a cocky grin spread across her face, "Syaoran, don't lie to me. You like her. Don't you?"_

_I narrowed an eye and looked at her, "How.. did you.."_

_"You called Miss Kinomoto "Sakura", right? The only girl you called by their first name, other than your sisters, was me." She continued, "When I saw you dancing with her, I didn't even recognize you."_

_I kept taciturn to her comment and she retorted at me, "Why can't you ask me 'why', moron?"_

**_'She's well-known at her bossing nature.'_**_ To please her, I asked, "Why?"_

_"The guy, who was dancing with Kinomoto, was really dense with feelings for her." She sniggered and continued, "I can't believe that my little Syaoran has grown up." _

_She paused for a second and resumed, "When you keep quiet about her to me, you are breaking the promise with me. Do you know that?"_

_"Sakura and I aren't in a relationship."_

_"But you do like her."_

_"I guess so."_

_"So, when are you calling off our engagement?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"You promised me that I was your fiancé until you found someone else that you loved the most."_

_"But I don't love her."_

_"But she's special."_

_"Yeah." I was confused and didn't know what to say. I know it was wrong, but I had to say that, "Meilin give me some time. I will call off the engagement."_

_She rolled her eyes, and questioned, "When do you plan to tell her you're engaged?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Does her brother know that you like her?"_

_"No."_

_"Syaoran, why are you complicating the stuffs?"_

_I sighed and said, "I just don't know how she feels about me."_

_She took a deep breath and then glared at me, her attitude and composure was filled with amusement and anger, "What??? Miss. Kinomoto don't know that you like her?"_

_"No."_

_"O god, you're slow and she's slower." She paused and warned me, "You chose her over cute little me! Unless everything goes well, I won't forgive you jerk!"_

**_--- Sakura's POV ---_**

I woke up late the next morning and I would have slept longer if it hadn't been for the pain in my ankle. Actually all the drama of last night had completely tired me.

I was hopping and Syaoran had put an ankle support on me as soon as I emerged from my room, I told my Oniichan that I had rolled my ankle and then landed on it awkwardly as I fell. The great lie-detector didn't detect my lies once again. Hehe, I'm lucky!!!

He was surprisingly sweet all day, giving me all the refreshments and painkillers whenever I needed it and making sure I stayed off my ankle as much as possible.

By the end of the day the pain in my ankle had dulled to the point where I could apply a little pressure on my right leg and I knew that after another night's rest it would be almost as good as new. Syaoran's quick actions, applying ice and elevating my leg had kept the swelling to minimum and so he had a lot to do with my quick recovery.

Thanks to my two caring companions, I made noodles that night, which was one of our favorite meals. We were washing the dishes, when Nakuru emerged to our apartment for another sleepover with my brother, saying that she wanted to play Truth or Dare. Everyone turned her down at first, because Truth or Dare was played only in middle school, isn't it? But Nakuru was really importunate, and Touya and Syaoran finally agreed just to shut her up. There's no harm playing a silly game…

"Okay," Touya said, taking command. "Nakuru. Truth or dare?"

"Hmm! Is that even a question?" Nakuru put on her 'tough act.' "Dare, of course."

"Excellent because you're gonna pay for making me play this stupid game." Touya rubbed his hands together. "I dare you to ask Takashi sensei for a date now."

"What?" I questioned, "Oniichan, can't you give some respect for your teachers?"

"Isn't he the oldest guy teaching in our university?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah," Touya replied with his haughty leer.

"How?" Nakuru blushed.

"Mobile. I will dial his number for you."

"Umm, can I switch to Truth?"

"Don't be a coward?" Touya commanded.

"Okay. Dial it."

Touya handed his mobile to Nakuru after dialing Takashi sensei's number. She groaned before glaring at Touya, who was smiling wickedly. "I hate you, Touya."

"Really?"

After a while, Nakuru said, "Good evening, is this Takashi sensei?"

"I'm Nakuru Akizuki. Sensei, I'm in your advanced differential calculus class."

"Sensei, I want to ask you a favor?"

"Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow? You know.. as a date.."

Everyone burst out laughing at the expression on Nakuru's face when she said that.

"Yeah.. it's dare, sensei."

"What! Bring my assignment which was due on next Friday. Sensei, I haven't even started it."

"Okay. I will."

"Thank you, sensei. Good night."

Touya could barely breathe, as he was laughing so hard. Syaoran and I were laughing hysterically.

"He's promised me a date tomorrow afternoon, in return of the early submission of the assignment. What a prick! Funny part is that he didn't know I have already finished writing it." She laughed and announced, "Alright, my turn. You will pay for it, Touya Kinomoto."

She looked around the circle before fixing her eyes on Syaoran, "Syaoran, truth or dare?"

Syaoran snorted and replied, "Dare."

_'How's she gonna take revenge on Touya by torturing Syaoran?'_

"Hmm," Nakuru pretended to think. "What to do, what to do? Oh! I know. I dare you to… kiss Sakura."

Touya's head snapped up. I sent Nakuru a panicked look, but she was smiling haughtily at Syaoran.

Touya retorted, "No, you can't torment me like this."

"This isn't your dare, sweet heart." Nakuru replied. "Are you gonna back out, chicken Syao?"

I turned to Syaoran and sent him a pleading glance.

I was furious that Nakuru was playing matchmaker, but Syaoran couldn't back out of the dare now. Syaoran leaned toward me; his nearness caused me to forget the others in the room, even Touya, who was ready to kill him and Nakuru. My heart was beating out of control, and my breathing became strenuous; he was still a foot away. But the distance was closing fast and I had no idea how to get out of this kiss. In fact, I forgot why I wanted to get out of it. After all, he was my first crush. I always wanted to know how kissing Syaoran would feel.

Syaoran continued to lean closer… and closer… and closer… Until…

At the last second, he changed directions and kissed my cheek, very softly, before whispering in my ear, "I will never do something if you don't want me to."

_'Who said I didn't want it?'_

I almost fainted right there. Somewhere in the background I heard Touya releasing his relief, but nothing registered. All I could think was – Why did he think I didn't want him to kiss me?

I was shocked.

Syaoran chuckled quietly before pulling back.

"Come on, Syao," Nakuru complained. "That doesn't even count."

"You didn't specify," Syaoran reminded her conceitedly. "And I thought that Sakura's wishes should be taken into account, considering it wasn't her dare."

"You are such a spoiler, Syao," Nakuru persisted.

"Shut up, Nakuru," Touya said before hitting her in the back of the head and give Syaoran a _'thank you, man'_ look.

**_--- Later that night ---_**

Some questions rose within me that made my night a sleepless one. I wanted answers; that's what made me burst into Syaoran's room. But the place looked pretty deserted but I whispered (since Oniichan and Nakuru were asleep in the next room) Syaoran's name a couple of times to make sure his room was empty. His jacket and his bag were sitting on the bed in his room and his keys were on his study table. So he had to be somewhere nearby.

Where was he? I forced myself to think sensibly. Once I'd done that the answer came to me immediately.

I slowly ran out of the apartment without making any noise with my almost-healed ankle, and bombarded up the next two flights of stairs until I came to the metal door with 'Roof Area' spray painted on it. I pushed it open and immediately felt the cool night air lifting the pieces of hair which had fallen out of my ponytail.

I saw Syaoran leaning against safety rails at the far end of the roof staring out at the night sky.

I shouted as I couldn't even wait to reach near him, "Syaoran!"

Lifting his hand in greeting he began to walk towards me and, I met him halfway.

"Hi." He said, smiling kindly, "Why you are still awake?"

"I have to ask you the same question," I cut across him, my tone vicious enough to make him rock a step back from me.

"What happened? Why are you angry at me?" he asked with complete confusion.

"Well.. I can't understand you, Syaoran," I said, tilting my chin up so I could meet his troubled gaze defiantly.

"What do you mean?" He shook his head. "And why are you so upset?"

Why was I so upset? A very good question! I suddenly realized why I was so furious and why I can't sleep and why I was out in the terrace searching for him in the middle of the night with my aching ankle. It was because he didn't kiss me when he had got a chance to do it.

"I'm upset because you are such a coward, Syaoran Li."

His eyebrows rose as if to say 'what was that!'

"Don't give me that look!" I retorted.

"Come on; tell me why I'm a coward."

The wind had picked up even more, pulling at my loosely tied pony tail until the hair tie slid out and my thick hair danced happily around my face, enjoying its freedom. I didn't care though; I was too busy trying to think how I could explain what was going on with me.

"It's about the truth and dare." I muttered, eventually.

"What?" He asked.

"It's about the truth and dare." I repeated, this time a bit louder. "Why didn't you…"

_'No, I can't say that!!' _

I repeated once again without completing it, "Why didn't you…" I was blushing so hard that I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Hey, I care about your feelings." Syaoran said gently and the fact that he was trying to be nice made my face burn even more.

"Oh, I don't know." I said sarcastically, "If you care for feelings, then why did you say – _'__I will never do something if you don't want me to'_?"

"That's because you were giving me _'don't-kiss me'_ look?" He said wonderingly, pushing a hand through his hair and making it stick up even more.

"Now it's my fault. Can I tell you something frankly - you were the chicken who backed out."

"What? Chicken?" He exclaimed. "I was trying to do the decent thing and not just for you but for Touya too."

What? I gaped at him in astonishment and still a little bit of anger and gestured for him to explain what he meant.

"Touya didn't want me to kiss you. Forgot about your Oniichan?"

I snorted with laughter at this but soon turned serious again as he continued, "I can't kiss you in front of your brother who happens to be my best friend."

"So you are saying that you will kiss me when you get a chance again if my brother's not there to interrupt us?"

He nodded. We stared at each other for a moment and I didn't believe him. May be that's why, words popped out of me into whisper,

"Prove it."

"What?" Syaoran's hands pushed my tangled hair away from my face so he could look at my expression searchingly. "What do you mean?"

"You said that if it was not for Touya you would have kissed me. I want you to prove it to me." Without any consultation with my brain, my mouth spoke out these crazy words.

"How?"

I took a deep breath and looked straight into his amber eyes.

"Kiss me."

I spoke so softly I half hoped that he wouldn't have heard me but I could tell by the widening of those gorgeous eyes that he had.

I have no idea where I got the courage to do what I did next.

As if in slow motion I reached up, pushing his hands away from my face and placing my lips ever so gently against his. It wasn't a proper kiss by any stretch of the imagination, it was an invitation and it was up to Syaoran whether he accepted it or not.

For a moment we seemed to be frozen in time, I held my breath as if scared that any move I might make would cause everything to disappear. My lips were tingling and the butterflies in my stomach were delighted to be released from their cage.

_'Kiss me, please just kiss me.'_

But the next second Syaoran had pulled away from me and muttered one Earth shattering word, "No."

My eyes filled with tears of humiliation and I released my held breath in a slight choke of surprise.

"Fine," I meant it to come out as bold but, honestly it sounded more like a sob. Scared that I was about to burst into tears, and I turned from Syaoran and made a dash for the door.

_A/N: LOVE U ALL. THANK U FOR REVIEWING._


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: An Odd love story **

**Summary: **Have you ever fallen in love with your best friend's sibling? This is a story in which Syaoran is Touya's best friend. He falls in love with Touya's sister, Sakura. Will Touya agree with his best friend's feelings? Will Sakura love Syaoran the way he loves her?

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Suspense

**Ages: (Right now) **Sakura: 18 Syaoran: 23

**Dedication: **This fiction is dedicated to all my best friends!!!

**Chapter 13:**

_**--- Sakura's POV --- **_

"No."

My eyes filled with tears of humiliation and I released my held breath in a slight choke of surprise.

"Fine," I meant it to come out as bold but, honestly it sounded more like a sob. Scared that I was about to burst into tears, and I turned from Syaoran and made a dash for the door.

I wanted to kill myself!!

"Wait!" I heard Syaoran shout but I didn't stop because I didn't wanna embarrass myself more.

I reached the door, grasped the cold metal handle and pulled it. It didn't budge. For one awful moment I thought that somehow it had locked and that we were going to be stuck up there until someone realized we were missing. It was then, I realized that Syaoran had caught up with me and had one hand on the door, keeping it closed.

"Let me out!" I blinked quickly to keep my tears from sliding down my cheeks. "You've had your say, I get what you mean, and I've got some homework for tomorrow so let me out." I pulled at the handle with both hands but the door didn't even move a millimeter.

Frustrated by my weakness I slapped the hard, metal surface of the door and then leant my forehead against it, unable to understand why Syaoran wanted to humiliate me like this.

"Sakura." I felt his free hand land on my shoulder but I shrugged him off.

"Just leave me alone." I said miserably.

"No, I won't leave you alone." He put his hand on my shoulder again and managed to gently turn me around. "You clearly didn't get what I meant."

"You are the one who said NO?"

"Listen to me! I don't want to kiss you -" he began and I lifted my red eyes to him angrily.

"See? That is what you meant -"

"You didn't let me finish." He said, a little smile playing at the corners of his mouth, needless to say I wanted to smack it right off. Seeing that dangerous look in my eyes, he continued quickly, "I don't want to kiss you to prove something to you that you should have already known."

He gave me a moment to let his words get through my barrier of anger and hurt then continued, "Kissing you for that reason seems wrong and cheap, Sakura," he dipped his head so that we were so close I could feel his breath on my lips, "Give me another reason, any other reason, and then nothing would be able to keep me from kissing you."

How could two sentences so completely alter your world? For a moment there I think I actually felt the world tilt to adjust to this new, thrilling revelation.

The look in his eyes as I met them made me want to cry more than ever and, in fact, a couple of tears did finally make a break for freedom and slip down my cheeks. Using his thumbs he gently wiped them away and smiled down at me. "Well go on then," He said, continuing to gently brush my cheeks with his thumbs even though all traces of my tears had been obliterated, "give me a reason. I bet if you think really hard you could even come up with two."

And, finally, I felt myself smile in response, although it must be said it was a fairly weak smile as I wasn't really able to fully keep up with all the ups and downs I was experiencing.

"Well," I said shakily, "how about because I want you to and because I think you want to, too."

"Now see those," he said softly, as my eyelids fluttered closed, "are two very good reasons."

And then he kissed me.

Syaoran's lips, at first cold due to their exposure to the thrashing wind, warmed quickly against mine. That warmth seemed infectious and I felt my lips tingle and plump up as blood rushed to the area as if worried it might miss all the excitement. I wanted more and, I'd bet my life on it, he wanted more too so why was he holding back? No matter how controllable I was with my lips, there came a time when the situation demands more… when I demand more. Ever so slightly I parted my lips and, a moment later, I felt him follow suit.

But, as the minutes past I realized that the residues of anger, confusion and hurt of the few moments ago were draining away as I surrendered myself to our kiss.

As wrapped up as we were in each other – literally – we still both heard the faint familiar ring tone of Touya's mobile, one apartment down and our surroundings suddenly came rushing back into focus.

Syaoran broke the kiss, pulling his mouth away but seemingly unable to make the rest of his body follow suit as we stayed entwined with each other. He leant his forehead against mine, breathing heavily, and gazed into my, somewhat, dazed eyes.

"Your brother," he gasped, "has got the worst timing in the world."

Or the best, I thought silently, which is what Touya would think if he saw the two of us up here.

Syaoran moved to the heavy door and held it open for me. I pulled my jacket tighter around myself and walked through the door to inside. Following me, Syaoran let the metal door close behind us with a clang that made me jump and look up at him - his messed up hair, amber eyes and swollen lips.

"Hey Sakura?" He said quietly.

"Yeah?" I asked, thinking for one heart stopping second that he was going to kiss me again.

Instead he grabbed my waist, hauling me back behind him and said, with a cheeky grin, "Last one back to the flat is a rotten egg." Before disappearing round the stair well, taking the steps five at a time.

"Cheater!" I shouted, thundering down after him but only able to jump two steps at a time to avoid breaking my neck.

Having covered the distance between the roof and our floor in about 30 seconds flat and panting heavily as a result I jumped down the last couple of steps forgetting all about my aching ankle and came face to face with Syaoran who was leaning casually in the doorway to our flat. Not the slightest bit out of breath, damn him!

"What took you so long?" He asked quietly with an innocent smile as I glared at him. "I've been here for ages."

I laughed sarcastically. "Oh you are so-" I was aiming to say 'funny' but the word got swallowed up as Syaoran lowered his head and kissed me fiercely. I clung to him for a second, loving the spontaneity and the different feel to the kiss but then I came to my senses and pulled away.

"Cut it out." I laughed, giving Syaoran a shove so he basically fell into the flat. "Are you mad?"

"I think I just might be." Syaoran replied, heading towards his bedroom. "Why else would I kiss a rotten egg?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

But then, hearing distinct noise of Touya in his room, I ran silently to my bedroom and closed the door without a sound. Throwing myself onto my bed I grabbed my book from my bedside table and so when Touya threw my door open some moments later, I was the picture of innocence.

He asked with a groan, "Who were you talking to?"

I replied, "What!!"

"You were laughing. I could hear that. Who was it?"

"I was talking to Rhys in phone."

"Rhys?" He snorted and made a face.

"Come on! He's a nice guy." And wickedly I said, "I have got a test tomorrow. So, goodnight Oniichan!"

He watched me for few seconds and warned me, "I don't know what you are lying about. But I can still detect you lies, Sakura"

'_I'm in trouble.'_

But without waiting for my reply, he headed out of my bedroom and said, "I'm in good mood. So I'm going to ignore this. But don't repeat this again."

'_Don't repeat what?'_

_AN: I have been kinda busy.. Sorry for every mistakes... keep reviewing_

_**Thanks to:**__ carrot bell,gilmorefreak23,lunatari23, patri-300, Suikahime, bubblyzhao, Myahra_

_**Special thanks:**_

_carrot bell: Special Thank you!!_

_patri-300: Thank you so much! Keep up the good work! :d_

_michiko14anime: Thankz yaar!_

_Malirra4290: Here is the new chap!! Now you know why he didnt kiss bac :)_

_Readxaxholic5454: Syaoran isnt stupid.. he is so sweet.._

_Suikahime: Thank u!!_

_DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura: I hope u like this chap too!!_

_Twilight Kisses: Poor Sakura?? I will say Poor Touya!! btw thank u!!_

_yingfa07: Thankz :)_

_lhaine07: Do you still think Syaoran is an a**?? :D_


End file.
